Angel of the Labyrinth
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: sequel to Beauty and the Beast My Way. Three months went by. Robin and Sarah are off to college. Robin's mom finds out she's pregnant and will force her to get an abortion. Robin wishes herself away. Now Erik and Sarah have to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

The fresh autumn winds began blowing all around. Seattle seemed like a very peaceful place at the moment. Or, it had been for some time. It was the beginning of the new school year. That meant all students would return to school and all high school graduates are shipped off to college. But for two particular people, it was the beginning of a new adventure…

Sara and Robin were standing by the large red mini van they rented. All their things were packed into the large vehicle and were saying they're goodbyes to their families.

"We're really proud that you made it to this school Robin." Robin's mother said and held her so tight her spine nearly snapped in two. Robin was still getting use to the fact her parents were alive. But she was just glad that she survived being hit by that truck trying to save them.

"Thanks mom." She said and gently pushed her off. "I'm guessing you wouldn't think that I would get into this school."

"Well, we did have our doubts on you." Robin nearly glared at Sarah's stepmother, Irene.

"Yes, thank you." She answered as politely as she could.

"You two seem to get along as poorly as ever." Tracy said and rubbed the back of her head.

"I was hoping that maybe your sister would take something more meaningful in life like you did. But why she chose to go into acting I'll never know." Robin cleared her throat.

"I'm majoring in music, thank you very much." She said.

It had been months since Robin had returned from Paris, but it's felt like ages ago that she and Erik had last seen each other. Not only that, but she also had the biggest secret that she had kept from everyone, except for Sarah. She was carrying his child inside her. She knew if she told her parents, they'd either make her get an abortion or when the baby was born, put it up for adoption. So she made Sarah swear not to tell anyone this. She agreed since she was the only one who would understand.

"Well little sis, I hope you do well in your new school." Tracy said and started messing up Robin's pitch black hair. "Remember, we're a phone call away if you ever get lonely."

"I won't be lonely. I have Sarah as my roommate." She swung her arm around her best friend's shoulder and Sarah did the same.

"You two better get moving if you want to make it before dark." Robin nodded to her dad and the girls piled into the car. They gave them one more glance before finally pulling away from the group of happy loved ones.

"Oi, I thought we'd never get out of there." Robin said and snapped open a water bottle.

"Rob, you still need to be able to interact with your parents more. I mean they were dead until you just randomly decided to poof to the time when they were supposed to get crushed by that truck." Sarah sighed.

"I know, it was a stupid move." Robin said for her.

"You were in a coma for two freakin' weeks and you're pregnant you dumbass!" Robin just slumped down into her chair. She suddenly jerked up when she felt something under her butt. She reached under and found a little red book with the letters "The Labyrinth" written in gold. She opened it up and started skimming through the pages.

"Hey, why exactly did you give me this book?" She asked. "Sara looked at her for a second then turned back to the road.

"I thought you might like it. Did you?"

"It was… interesting." She answered. "But for some reason, when I started reading it, something didn't feel right."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, I keep feeling like someone is watching me after I read that thing." She stared out her window. "But I must be a little paranoid or something."

"Maybe." Robin took another sip of water then started skimming through the book again.

"When can I give this back to you?"

"Meh, you can have it." Sarah said. "It would probably just collect dust in my drawer if you gave it back."

"I suppose." Ever since she returned to her own world, Robin has been feeling a sense of unbelonging. It may have been her home, but it just wasn't her home anymore. She started feeling a little more unbalanced with the fact how everything happened.

"Hey Robin, can you grab some fruit for me from the cooler?" Sara asked.

"Sure." She reached to the back seat ant pulled out a small green cooler. She started digging through it for the fruits at the very bottom. She felt something fuzzy and round at the bottom of the pile. She quickly pulled her hand out with a peach in her hand. "Did your mom pack any peaches in the cooler?"

"No, why?" A weird feeling started filling her mind.

"Um, nothing." She stuck the peach back at the bottom. She pulled out an apple next. "Here."

"Thanks." Sarah placed it on her lap.

_Why would there be a peach in there?_ She wondered. Robin suddenly clutched her mouth.

"You okay kid?" Sarah asked.

"Pull over!" She quickly stopped the car. Robin jumped out and started throwing up.

"Jeez, this is gonna be a real pain." Sarah said shaking her head.

"I can't help it!" Robin shouted over her shoulder. "I've been like this since-" She was cut off and threw up again.

"Makes me happy I'm not the pregnant one." Robin glared at her over her shoulder. "I'll get you some water." Sarah went back to the car. As Robin started wiping her mouth, she saw an owl. Not just any owl, a white barn owl. She tilted her head to the side. It imitated her.

_That's strange._ She thought.

"I'm back." She turned her head to her friend and took the chilled water from her hands.

"Thanks Sarah." She uncapped the bottle and started gulping the cold liquid. But stopped. "Hey, did you see tha-" But when she turned around, it was gone.

"See what?" She just shook her head.

"Nothing." They got back into the car and kept going.

When they finally reached the dorm, it had started pouring rain. Though the weather report said there would be sun into the next day.

"Maybe we should bring our stuff in tomorrow when the sun's out." Robin suggested.

"Nah, we can do it." She opened her door and jumped into the rain. She ran to the trunk and popped it open. "Come on Robbie!" Robin's face went bright red.

"That's a boy's name!" She opened her door and started running after Sarah, who left the trunk and started running from Robin, who would make her feel her wrath. She tripped and fell on her face and Robin was laughing hysterically. But when Sarah looked up, she suddenly froze. "Hey, Sar!" Robin tried getting her attention. "Hello? Earth to Sarah." She looked up to where she was looking. "Huh? An owl?" It was the one from earlier. It stared at the two of them with its black eyes. Sarah's face turned pale. She got up and began leading Robin to the building.

"We'll take care of our stuff later." She said and continued pushing her to the door. She looked again and saw it disappeared.

_I thought you weren't gonna bother us._ She thought.

Later that night, Robin and Sarah had settled into their dorm room just a little since it was still pouring rain which prevented them from bring most of their stuff to the room. Robin was fast asleep in her bed, but Sarah was wide awake. She kept staring out the window to make sure there wasn't a certain owl outside. The best thing for them was that their classes didn't start for a few days. This would give them enough time to get the room in order and wander around campus. But Sarah was beginning to fear leaving home so soon. Robin turned over in her bed and she jumped a little.

"Mmm… Erik, please… come soon." She was talking in her sleep again. She really missed her masked love. She was also really excited that she was gonna have a child too. She chuckled a little bit.

"He'll be here soon, kid." She said then turned over and closed her eyes.

"_Where am I? This isn't my room." Robin started wandering around the long corridors that seemed to go on forever. She felt like she's seen something like this before. There were a dozen different doors on either side of her. "How did I even get here?" There was one door that was slightly ajar. There was someone talking on the other side. She slowly walked over to in and peaked through the crack. He door suddenly flew all the way open and a bright light surrounded her. Then she was surrounded by large walls that went in every which way she could see._

"You can try to escape," _She heard a voice speak to her. _"But no one ever finds their way out."_ She started running as fast as she could. She took every turn that she came across just to get away._

"_Who are you!?" She shouted but there was no response, only the sound of someone laughing. Something grabbed her arm and she screamed…_

Robin screamed and shot up out of her bed. Sarah was awakened by her sudden outburst and quickly ran over to her.

"You okay?" She asked. Robin was in too much shock. Whatever it was, it scared her a lot. Sarah started stroking her hair, trying to calm her. "It's over Robin. Nothing's gonna happen to you."

"You don't understand." She said her voice a little shaky. "I've been seeing these things so vividly. It's like I'm actually there. I've been having these dreams since… since…" She didn't want to go on.

"Since when?"

"Since I read that book." She looked over at the red covered book she received in the hospital. She buried her face into her hands. "I'm scared." Sarah always thought she enjoyed that book. That it seemed to keep her mind off of being apart from Erik. But it started giving her a negative effect. Or it could have been something else.

_Please say you're not torturing my friend._

The next few days, Robin had been getting little sleep due to the dreams. Sarah would always have to walk her to her classes before going to her own to make sure she wouldn't lash out at anyone. Her lack of sleep had made her uneasy.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." Sarah suggested as they sat under a large tree eating some apples. "They might find out what's wrong." But she just shook her head. Sarah sighed. "It might be because of the sudden change in your life. I mean, just a little while ago, your parents were dead and now they're alive."

"But that's because I stopped the truck." Robin said.

"Could it be the absence of your loving husband?" She said in the most teasing way possible.

"Shut up! People will look at me weird!" But everyone was staring at her due to her outburst.

"Too late." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face from anyone passing by.

Robin returned to the dorm before Sarah did. She was hoping that she could get a start on her homework before dinner. But due to lack of sleep, this caused her to lose interest and make her just stare off into space. She fell backwards onto her pillow. She felt a lump under her back. She started wriggling around a little because this made her very uncomfortable. She lifted up her mattress and found a small blue leather bound book underneath.

"What's this?" She wondered. She picked the book up from its place and started looking it over. It looked exactly like The Labyrinth book, only the cover was blue and there was a silver rose on the front. But the odd part was there was no title. She opened to the first page and saw the same rose there with two swords crossed in the background and were covered in thorns. She turned to the first chapter and began to read.

"_The princess had successfully retrieved her younger brother fro the Goblin King. However, there was no guarantee that she can sleep soundly at night thinking he would not return. As time passed, she could not forget her trip into the Labyrinth. But, one day, the princess met a girl who seemed quite like herself. She was very beautiful, but not as much as the princess. They became good friends in that short time. She told her many stories that she knew and filled her imagination to the brim. Then, one night, the girl's parents died in a horrible accident, breaking her heart. Over the years, the girl had thrived and tried to keep the princess' stories at heart. Especially of a masked killer whom seemed to have captivated her from the very start. The princess was always worrying about the girl and how the death of her loved ones had broken her. The Goblin King, however, saw this girl to become quite useful to him in the future. He watched over the two girls making sure they were always together. Then, one night, he noticed the girl had a strange relic in her possession. It was a magic ring. She whispered something to herself and mysteriously disappeared."_

Robin closed the book.

"This is oddly familiar." She said to herself. She tucked the book back under her mattress and tried getting back to work.

Later that night, Robin lay awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the book she had found. She wondered why it sounded so familiar to her. She tried shutting her eyes but the fear of sleep prevented her from doing so. The dreams began becoming more and clearer as the nights progressed and they filled her with such fear. She reached under her mattress and pulled the book out again.

"Alright, let's continue where we left off." She flipped to the page she was at.

"_The light reappeared in her room after she had just departed and she was asleep in her bed. Her face was stained with tears and she was wearing the oddest of clothing. But they suddenly dissolved and took the original shape of her normal attire before she managed to wake up. After some time, she seemed to be acting strange of late. She changed her entire being in more ways than one. But the most part was the fact that she would always break into tears at night. This pulled a sympathetic cord in the Goblin King and longed to go to her side and comfort the girl. But he had to remember why he needed the girl in the first place. Then, on one particular night, she left the safety of her home and started to sing the most beautiful sounds that he had ever heard. She was like an angel that was sent from heaven. Her voice was very sad but filled with the most loving tones that God could give to a single being. He knew then that she wasn't an ordinary pawn in his plan, but someone he knew he should care for and protect. Not in the same way like the princess, as he demanded her love and fear of him. He wanted this girl to not seem so lonely and be able to smile. Though the princess was still very dear to him, he also wanted the strange girl._

"_However, one afternoon, the girl was putting on a performance for the townspeople. And as she was performing, a shadow appeared in back of her and began to sing with her. She seemed both saddened and overjoyed by this, but she was also very angry. There was a loud scream and everyone began scrambling and causing a commotion. The girl had disappeared again from his sight. She reappeared running away from the scene with tears running down her lovely cheeks. She ran deep into the forest. She wouldn't stop until her legs gave out and caused her to fall into the dead leaves. She curled into a ball and started crying. Whatever must have happened caused her a great deal of pain."_

Robin finished the sentence and started becoming drowsy. Though she was afraid of what dream she would have, she couldn't help it. She collapsed onto her pillow and was overtaken by a dark silence. She awoke the next morning and her limbs felt very heavy. She didn't dream that night. She had just been seeing nothing but the inside of her eyelids. She was exhausted. Sarah looked over at her friend and saw her eyes were surrounded by dark circles.

"Rob, you look horrible." She commented. "Did you get any sleep last night?" She slowly turned her head.

"My eyes were closed the whole night." She answered. "But I wasn't dreaming." Sarah got out of bed and went to her phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling a hospital. You need to get looked at." She said and started dialing. Robin jumped out of bed and stole the phone from her. "Robin, you need a doctor. If you go on like this it could not only harm you, but your baby too."

"Sarah, is there something you're not telling me?" She asked as she pressed the red button on her phone.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Robin turned her attention to the window. Sarah turned to find a white barn owl staring at them. She slowly backed away from the window.

"Why is this owl always watching us?" Robin asked. Sarah shook her head.

"I don't know." Robin didn't believe her.

"Why was there a peach in our cooler when we were coming up here? I know we couldn't have brought it since I'm allergic to peaches." They just kept staring at the owl. It just kept watching them as if it believed it wasn't visible. There was a knock at the door and the two girls turned around.

"_Hey! Wake up in there! We're all going out for a day on the town!"_ One of the girls shouted. _"Get dressed and meet us downstairs!"_ They heard whoever was behind the door leave. They turned back to the window and the owl was gone.

"We should get dressed." Sarah said.

"Agreed." Robin went to her still full suit case and started going through her clothes. She picked out one of her Phantom shirts and pulled out a pair of men's jeans (that are her size).

"Robin, when are you gonna start wearing women's jeans?" She just ignored her.

"They have more leg room." She pulled off her pajama top and slipped into her shirt. She looked at her stomach and could see the little bump forming around her mid-section. "I wonder if you're a boy or girl." She said and started rubbing her belly. Sarah placed her hands on her belly next.

"It hasn't given you any trouble so far, it might be a boy." They both started laughing. Robin quickly got into her jeans and they were out the door. There was a group of some of their classmates in the lobby.

"Hey! 'Bout time you got here!" The one that knocked on the door earlier was Lauren. She had fiery red hair that was cut very short. She had light grey-ish blue eyes and had a perfect body. She was the biggest partier in the whole dorm. Every weekend she'd get a group together and go out to a bar and drink, pick up guys, and lots of other things. She stared at Robin for a moment as she reached the bottom step. "Hey, we have another player in the house!" All the girls were cheering and whistling. Sarah and Robin exchanged confused looks.

"You mean me?" Robin pointed to herself.

"Yeah girl!" Lauren shouted and slung her arm around her neck. "But I wouldn't expect you to get knocked up and not get an abortion." She patted her stomach. Robin pulled away.

"It's not what you think." She said timidly.

"Aw, there's no need to explain anything girl. Some guys at the bar like the pregnant ones." Robin started feeling sick. "Let's go!" Everyone filed out of the building and started walking down the street. Lauren had her arm around Robin again. She wanted to push her off her again but either way, it would do no good. She couldn't even explain the reason for the little bump on her stomach. When they finally arrived at the bar, they noticed the doors were still closed and the lights were all out.

"It's closed." Sarah pointed out.

"Nah, it's all good." Lauren pushed open the door and the group filed inside.

"_Sorry, we're still closed! Not open for another few hours!"_ Someone called out from the back.

"Yo Mousy! You're not gonna turn us away are ya?" Just like that, a tall handsome man appeared behind the door from the back room.

"Hey, Laur! You're early today." Mousy said.

"We've got some new recruits." She explained motioning to Sarah and Robin.

"Well, they're definitely going to bring some boys in." He looked at Robin for a moment. "Why's this one got the bubble belly?" She shot him a cold glare.

"Leave the poor girl alone. She probably was afraid to get it removed is all." He started laughing. She shifted uncomfortably and looked over at Sarah. She returned her look and willed her to be brave.

That night, the bar was filled with people. There were a dozen couples and there were even guys hitting on some of the girls. Robin just sat on one of the stools and watched everyone. One of the girls was trying to get Sarah to hook up with someone she knew. She wished she could help but she was too scared to move.

_I should go someplace quiet._ She thought. She left her stool and walked over to a door labeled women's restroom. She stumbled inside and sat under one of the sinks. She took deep breaths and started relaxing. She put her hands in her pockets and felt something leathery. She pulled out the book she had read last night. She quickly opened up to where she left off.

"_The girl looked around her and understood that she couldn't keep running from what was causing her pain. She ran through the forest in hopes to find her way out. However, she kept getting lost with every turn she made. So, the Goblin King decided to help her. But he couldn't unless she said the right words. She finally collapsed from exhaustion. She tried getting back up but fell back down._

'_It's hopeless.' She said. 'If only I could find my way out of this place! I wish I could get out.'_

_Finally, he could help her. As soon as those words were muttered, the earth around her changed. When she managed to get back on her feet, she moved through the trees a little more until she saw she was just a small ways from the princess' home. She quickly went up to it and knocked at the door. She went inside after a moment. The King went to the window in his owl form and watched as she began embracing another man. For some reason, this made him angry. He had to end this. He returned to his original form and waved his hand. There were soon police everywhere. But as they invaded the home, they had disappeared._

"_Many days passed without her or the man. The princess didn't seem worried for her friend. The Goblin King took the opportunity to visit. As she sat him her room brushing her hair while watching through her vanity mirror, he appeared beside her, causing her to jump nearly out of her skin._

_'Hello Fair Lady.' He greeted her._

_'Why are you here?' She asked him_

_'You don't seem the least bit worried for your dearest friend.' She turned from him._

_'She's in good hands.' She said plainly. 'Someone is caring for her.'_

_"Are you sure that is entirely true?' He stated in a very sarcastic tone. "She will return.' Before she could say anything else, he had disappeared._

"_Just as he said, the girl had returned. She was very badly injured and on the verge of death even. Even as she received medical help, it seemed like all hope would be lost. There was no way the Goblin King would allow her to die. One night, he appeared at her side. She seemed so peaceful and innocent as she slept. He swept one hand over her figure then produced a crystal. It began reflecting her mind. Her thoughts. Her memories. He took the crystal and squeezed it between his hands. It shattered into a million pieces. The shards floated into the air and then sank into her fair skin._

_'By morning, you will be well again.' He whispered then disappeared."_

The bathroom door opened and Lauren walked in.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." She grabbed Robin's arm and pulled her towards the door. She quickly slipped the book back into her pocket as they left the small space. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." She brought her over to a buff looking man. He had blond hair and fiery eyes. That really made her uncomfortable. "This is Mark. He's a regular of mine." He started staring at her, taking in her every feature.

"She's cute." He said.

"She's _experienced_." She said. The man smirked. Robin tried backing away but she forgot Lauren was still holding her arm. "Go on, don't be shy." She pushed Robin into his arms. "You guys can use the back!" She shouted before disappearing into the crowd.

"What's in the back?" She wondered.

"You'll see." He led her through the various people and reached a door at the far end of the bar. He opened it up and pulled her inside before closing it. She looked around and saw a bunch of rooms.

"Is this a bar or a hotel?" Mark started laughing.

"Good one." He pulled her into one of the rooms. Inside was a large bed with candles all over the place.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Can't you tell?" She turned around and was pushed right onto the bed. He was soon hovering right over her, a lust filled glaze in his eyes.

_Oh crap._ He started kissing her neck and caused her to shiver. Tears were running down the sides of her face. She couldn't move. Her muscles were frozen. _Help… please…_ He proceeded in lifting her shirt up revealing her plain white bra. That tore her.

"_ERIK, HELP ME!"_ She screamed. Mark backed away from her.

"What in the-?" The window shattered and the owl flew in and attacked Mark. Robin sat up and pulled her shirt down. She watched as the owl continuously came at him. It gave her a quick glance as if telling her to run for it. She got up and ran for the door. She looked back at the owl and nodded to it showing her thanks. She ran out the door and back into the bar. She pushed her way through the large crowd, making for the front door.

"Hey! Where you going?" Laura shouted as she saw her pass by.

"I have to get out of here!" She shouted before leaving the rest of the girls there.

She had run all the way back to her room. She shut the door and locked it. Her heart was pounding a million miles a minute (if that makes no sense, then it really doesn't matter). She walked over to her bed and plopped right down onto it. She just felt glad she was someplace safe and not at that bar. The smell of cigarettes and booze was making her feel nauseous. Not to mention the almost rape that occurred not to long ago. She looked at the ring that still hung around her neck and grasped it close to her.

_Erik, I will never betray you. I'll wait for you forever if I have to._ She prayed that he was still alive and well every night and would constantly look up at the night sky and wonder if they were staring at the same sky together. She pulled the blue book back out and continued to read.

"_The girl seemed much happier than the last time she had returned. However, she would still cry sometimes at night. This continued for some time for weeks. Over that time, the Goblin noticed strange about the girl. She'd been getting sick often and would eat most foods she never really ate before and wouldn't eat some foods she did before. He finally found out one night…_

_'Princess, I have wonderful news.' She said to the princess one night. 'I'm with a child.' The Goblin King could not believe his ears. How could she have been pregnant? But she seemed overjoyed with the fact. He was finally able to see her as happy as she was before. Yet it seemed the girl's parents were still oblivious to this fact. Somehow, they'd figure it out. He would wait for this time to come and take the opportunity._

_The princess and the girl left home one day in order to pursue their future goals. They were excited that they could spread their wings at last. But the King wasn't going to let them get too far with their goals. They would not escape him. Many days past since they had left home. Since the night the girl had been healed by the Goblin King, she had been having strange dreams that seem to frighten her and wake her from her once pleasant slumbers. The crystal he used that night not only filled her mind with her memories, but with images of what will be. This seemed to frighten her more, not seeing the man whom she seemed so fond of. This continued for some time, until she reached a night of dreamless sleep. The night was long and all she could see was darkness. Nothing to settle her body and mind with. But for her, it was better than another night of unpleasant dreaming. The next night, while she was all alone, there was a knocked on her door. She opened it and found her parents on the other side. They were very displeased with her for whatever reason._

_'We know everything.' Her mother said._

_'What do you mean?' The girl wondered._

_'You've been carrying a child!' The girl was in shock. How they found out, it was a mystery to her. 'We will not let our daughter be reduced to a common whore! You will be relieved of that parasite inside of you.' They forced her out of her home. She tried to fight back but it was no use. Then, she began reciting the words to herself._

_'I wish to be taken from here, right now!'…_

Robin's cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and checked the ID. She opened her phone up and held it up to her ear.

"Hey Sarah." She said into the speaker.

"_What happened to you? Lauren said you just ran out of the bar."_ She sighed.

"I was nearly raped by some guy she tried hooking me up with." She answered.

"_Oh, that would explain why that guy had all those scratches."_ Robin remembered the owl. She knew there was something unnatural about it. It knew her. It could understand her. It finally struck her.

"Sarah, is the Goblin King a real person?" She asked. The line was silent. "Because… I believe he-" there was a beeping sound in the ear piece. "Hold on, I have another call." She pressed the green button and held it to her ear again. "Hello?"

"_Robin, it's your mother."_

"Hey mom, how's it hanging at home?"

"_I need to speak with you young lady." _ She seemed a little upset for some reason. _"I received a call from the hospital. They said something about you having a check up."_

"A check up? For what?"

"_I asked the same thing. And do you know what they told me?"_ She was silent for a moment. _"They said they needed to see how your baby was doing."_ Robin froze. She knew about the baby. This wasn't going to be pretty. _"I can't believe this! You're pregnant! My little girl, pregnant. You're only a child Robin. How could you!?"_

"Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore. Besides, I know who the father is."

"_It doesn't matter. I'm going up there with your father tomorrow morning and we're getting that 'thing' removed from you." _She nearly dropped the phone.

"It's not a 'thing' mom! It's my child! I'm keeping it!"

"_No you're not! I won't see you being another teenage mother!"_

"You mean like you?" She spat out. "That's right mom, I know about it. Did you think I wouldn't find out? You got knocked up when you were 16. You married dad at that time so your parents wouldn't get rid of the child who happens to be my sister. But you know what? I'm keeping my child whether you like it or not!" She hung up before she could say more. She turned over on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. "I won't let them have you." She curled into a protective ball. She knew her mother would do anything to get rid of it. She thought of another way out.

_Would it even happen?_ She wondered. She sighed.

"I wish the Goblins would take me away, right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Would it even happen?_ She wondered. She sighed._

_"I wish the Goblins would take me away, right now."_

After Sarah had finished her call to Robin, she decided to head back to the dorm to check up on her. She was half way there when she suddenly got a bad feeling. She'd been getting these weird feelings for a while now. They only seemed to happen for one reason...

"Oh no." She jumped into a sprint. Her legs started hurting after a while and she was a little light headed after being stuck in a room with smoke and liquor all around her so the fresh air made her feel strange. She had to get back to the dorm. Something was happening right now and she had to be there. When she reached the front door however, it was pouring rain and lightning was striking the ground with angry bolts. "Please don't let it be you!" She ran through the door, up three flights of stairs, down a long hallway until she reached her room. The door was wide open. Everything was scattered all over the floor. But, worst of all, the window was wide open and a single white feather was left on the desk. She was too late. Robin had been taken. She ran over to the window and started screaming.

"Jareth! You son-of-a-bitch, get your ass in here!" Nothing happened. She kept screaming his name. "Give Robin back!" She wasn't about to lose her best friend. A thought struck her. What if he fell for her. She suddenly felt a horrible pain in her chest. She collapsed onto the desk clutching her heart. Was it a heart attack? No, if it was she'd also be clutching her arm. Something tapped her foot. She looked down and saw a crystal. She lifted it in her hands and examined it. "Don't worry Robin, I'll come for you." But just as she was about to smash the ball to pieces, someone knocked on the wall outside the door. She forgot she left the door open.

"Hey, Williams, you alright in here?" Someone asked. "Why's your room trashed?" She lowered her arms.

"I just got here. I don't know why the room's like this." She said as she shut the window.

"Well, I'm sure Robin might have done this. I heard her shouting about her mother wanting to make her get an abortion." Sarah's heart nearly stopped. They know. But she was so careful. "I heard her shout something about goblins taking her away and there were crashing sounds and the door flew open. Maybe she ran out so her mom wouldn't get her." She tried to sty calm. She wished herself away? But she didn't know that it would actually work.

"Thanks for telling me." She heard the girl leave for her room. She felt tears ready to fall from her eyes, but she wouldn't let them. She was too angry. "I'll get him for this." There was another knock. "What?!" She turned around this time. It was the same girl.

"Um, this guy was looking for Robin." She moved aside. Then, there he stood.

"Erik."

* * *

Robin started opening her eyes. Everything around her felt different. She moved her hands on the ground and felt not the carpet of her dorm room, but sand and compact dirt. She looked around her and saw some trees and small patches of dead grass. It looked like a desert almost. he rubbed her head.

"What happened last night?" Then, something else caught her eye. She spied the giant Labyrinth standing before her. "Whoa." She made it. "Okay, I thought I was gonna end up in the center, but this works too." She started walking down the small hill she had slept on and towards the walls of the Labyrinth. "The Underground seems... strange." She walked up to the stone wall and started examining it. She ran her fingers over the surface. Then a fairy flew passed her face. "Aw, how cute!" She went to touch it and it bit her. "Ow!"

"Heh, what'd you expect faries to do?" She heard a deep grouph voice say from beside her. She turned her head and saw a dwarf standing beside her.

"Um, I was just testing to see if it would bite." She said. Though she didn't even think it would have bitten.

"Shows what you know, don't it?" She tilted her head. She heard that line before.

_The Labyrinth!_ It finally struck her.

"Hey, are you Hoggle?" She asked. He turned his head.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked.

"Well, I've heard your name before. You see, my friend Sarah gave be thi-"

"You know Sarah?" She nodded. "Well, isn't this a surprise?"

"I never knew the Labyrinth was a real place. I thought it was just a story."

"Well, thinks ain't always as they seem girlie." She pouted.

"My name isn't girlie!" She shouted.

"Well then, what is it?"

"Robin." She said.

"That's what I thought." She quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"Sarah's told me about you. You're the one that dissapeared some time ago." She nodded.

"So you're friends with Sarah too." She giggled a bit. "Small world. Or in this case..." She shrugged.

"So, what're you doin' down here anyways?"

"I wished myself here." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You what!?" This seemed to surprise him or scare him.

"Is that bad?"

"This is bad. If Jareth finds out you're here, he'll try usin' you as bait to get Sarah down here." This did seem like something he might do. She didn't want to take that chance.

"Well, I'm sure there must be a way back." She said. She started pacing around adn striking her chin in thought. "What if I tried running the labyrinth?"

"You're crazy! You'd become an easy target!"

"It's the only chance I got. If the princess could do it, so can I." She started scanning the wall for the doors. "Um, how do I get in?" And just as she asked, the doors appeared before her and opened. She took in a deep breath then exhaled.

"You uh, really goin' in there, are you?" she turned to him and nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have to." She walked inside and the doors suddenly closed behind her.

"I'm gett'n a bad feelin' 'bout this."

* * *

Sarah backed up against the desk and gripped the edges. There he stood. The legendary Opera Ghost. The very one who took Robin to his world and made her his wife. The father of Robin's unborn child. He was standing before her once again.

"I'll leave you guys alone." The girl left them to themselves. He walked into the cluttered room. Sarah didn't know what she was gonna tell him.

"Hello again." he said coolly.

"Long time no see, huh Erik?" She tried to keep herself steady. He looked around the room for a moment then looked back at her.

"Where is Robin?" He asked. More like demanded. This was gonna be brutal.

"Robin..." She took in a deep breath, "...she's been taken away." She looked up at his face. His eyes told her to elaborate. "She was taken to the Underground, a place that I've been before. If I'm right, she might be with the Goblin King right now." His eyes were wide.

"What?!" He shouted. He ran up to her and grasped her shoulders. "Why is she with another man?!"

"She didn't mean it! She didn't know that he would take her away." His grip tightened on her. She let out a small squeak. "Erik! She didn't mean to be taken! She was upset because-" She stopped. He still didn't know.

"Because what?!" She flinched a little.

"Because her mom wanted her to get an abortion!" His face went from angry to confused. He loosened his grip on her shoulders. "She's having a baby." His hands fell to his sides. "It's yours." She noticed his shoulders sag a bit. He was probably releaved that she wasn't with anyone else since they separated. He was still in a bit of shock from the news however.

"Where is she?" He asked. Seemed like he was finally ready to listen.

"She's in the Underground. It's a world far different from this one." She went over to her mirror. "I might have a way of getting there, but we can't do it here. Someone could hear and probably call the cops."

"Then how will we get there?" She held up the crystal.

"This was left when Robin was stolen. I'm guessing this is our way into the Labyrinth." She placed the crystal in the desk drawer. We'll keep it in there for now. Meet me at the track in back of the school tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn. That's when we'll make our trip." He nodded. She took his hands in her own. "We'll get her back. Trust me." She tried giving him a reassuring smile.

"I just hope nothing happens to her." He turned to leave and Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jareth wouldn't harm her. He knows she's important to me." He started looking more confused. "I'll explain more in the morning."

* * *

Robin continued down the long passage she'd started on. The rock walls looked almost too real for her to believe. But since she's read that book so many times she knows everything about this labyrinth to help her get through. But right now seemed like a very complicated time for her to think so. She just figured out that the Underground was a real place and that she was there right now. She was starting to wonder exactly why she was there.

"Man, how long is this? There's no end." As she began to back into the wall, she suddenly fell over and landed on her back. She fell through an opening in the wall. "That's convenient." She got back up and kept on walking. She began finding more twists and turns as she made her way through the Labyrinth. But she kept getting the strangest feeling she was being watched...

Jateth sat in his throne room with his leg over one of the arms of his throne. He was tapping his riding crop on his boot and seemed to be deep in thought. He had ordered the goblins to keep a sharp eye on Robin and Sarah while he attended to some new matters from distant kingdoms. But when he gets back he finds that they haven't been anywhere near the two girls since he left. This made him very upset.

"Your highness!" He turned his head to see one of his goblins running in all out of breath. "Your highness!" He looked away from him.

"What is it?" He asked feeling a bit annoyed.

"The girl! The girl who is friends with the one who defeated you!" He turned his attention back to the goblin.

"What of her?" He asked.

"She's in the Labyrinth at this very moment!" He jumped to his feet in surprise.

"She's here?!" He tried to sound almost upset and it caused the goblin to cower beforee him.

"She wished herself away sire. Some of our guards brought her here last night but lost her." This seemed to spark an idea.

"Find her and bring her here." He ordered. The Goblin then ran off to call the guards. Jareth probuced a crystal in his hand and it revealed Robin continuing through the Labyrinth. "Well my little songbirl, it seems that a kidnapping wasn't needed. You came to me of your own will."

Robin sat down and leaned against the large pst with hands pointing in different directions. She bagan to wonder how long she'd been walking.

"I don't know how that princess did it, this place is impossible." She checked her watch and noticed that an extra number was added to it. thirteen hours were now on her watch. "Weird." She looked up in the direction of the castle. "I'll get to you sometime Goblin King, you hear me?" She started feeling a twinge inb her lower abdomen. "You must think so too, huh?" She rubbed her belly and started laughing. sh heard something moving behind her and quickly turned. There was an old man wearing a strange birdlike cap on his head. "Maybe he can help me." She stood and walked over to him. "Um, excuse me?" He turned his head.

"Oh, a young girl." He said. The bird hat looked up.

"Whoo Whoo Whoo!" She quirked an eyebrow.

"You're the wiseman, right?" She asked.

"That is correct my dear." He answered.

"Do you know the way to the castle?" She asked.

"So... you want to get to the castle, eh?"

"How's that for brain power, huh?" The hat said. She chuckled a little.

"Be quiet!" The hat pouted. "If you're trying to get to the castle young lady, you must remember, the way forward is sometimes the way back."]

_I almost forgot, this guy speaks in riddle-like terms._ She thought. Robin sighed them stuck her hands in her pockets.

"So, what you're saying is, in order to get to the castle, I need to go forward and go back?" She wondered.

"I can't believe you're buying this crap." She nearly burst out this time.

"Will you please BE QUIET!" The Wiseman shouted.

"Fine." The bird turned its head away.

"But it would seem, young lady, even if you are lost, you will be able to find your way to the castle." He explained.

"What do you mean?" But as she asked this, he fell asleep.

"I uh... think that's your lot missy." The bird said. Robin rolled her eyes. "Please, leave a contribution in a little box." A wooden box appeared in the Wiseman's hand and was held out to her. She began to wonder what to give them. Then she rememberede a small opal ring she had. She got it from her mother when she was a little girl. But now it didn't seem to matter much to her. She took the ring from her finger and placed it in the box. "Grasious sinorita."

"Yeah, sure." She said before walking off. "That was a waist of time." She looked up again towards the castle. It was gonna take her some time to get there, but there's no way she could stop now.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to show over the trees. Sarah was waiting patiently for Erik to show up. She had already prepared for the trip by backing some supplies into a backpack. Her main concern right now however was if Jareth figured out that she was in the Labyrinth right now. She sighed heavily. erik finally appeared from behind a tree.

"How do we get to this 'Underground'?" he asked.

"Good morning to you too." She said. "But to get to the Underground, we need to use this." She held up the crystal. Nothing could be seen on the inside of it.

"How can that help us?" He asked.

"Just trust me. I've been in the Labyrinth before so I know about the magic of that world." He just sighed. Shrah raised the crystal abover their heads and slowly counted to three in her head. And just as the sun touched the grassy field, they disappeared after the crystal fell to the ground and shattered.

* * *

Robin felt like she was going in circles. Every place seemed to look the same to her.

"Grr, When I find out how to get out of here I'm gonna kill that-" She stopped ranting as soon as she heard a strange sound. It sounded like a thousand voices shouting. She turned around and saw spears raised in the air. "Oh boy." She started running. She didn't know if there was a mob after her or whatever, she just knew she needed to get out of there. After taking a dizen different turns, she reached a dead end. "I'm dead!" She turned to see the mob getting closer. "I need to disappear!" Then the ground opened up below her and she fell into a dark, narrow hole. She slid down until she reached an even darker space. "Aw great. I'm stuck." She heard something shuffling across the ground. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Me." A candle lit up and Robin relaxed.

"Hoggle." She was very happy to see a familiar face.

"Yes, well... I knew you'd need my help the moment I met you. So I thought I'd give you a hand." She smiled and felt a little flattered that he decided to help. "This almost seemed like when Sarah fell into an oubliette those years ago."

"Sarah?" He quickly covered his mouth. "She ran the Labyrinth?"

"Um, yeah. To get her baby bother back." Her eyes widened. it all seemed to make sense now.

"So the story was real? Sarah was the princess? Then that means-" she took the blue book from her pocket. "This book is about me?!"

_"Exactly."_ Hoggle jumped backwards. Robin turned around and there he stood. Jareth seemed to have heard the entire conversation.

"You." She backed up from him but he just kept moving towards her. "Don't come near me."

"Now now Robin, you should know that I wouldn't harm you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Surely that would have become painfully obvious to you by now." Her cheeks turned bright pink. Then she remembered the book.

"You're the owl that's been stalking me and Sarah." He smirked at her.

"Now Robin, that would make me sound like a criminal."

_No surprise buddy._ She thought.

"You could say I was watching from a distance in case you needed my help. Much like what happened last night."

_So, he was who broke through the window._ She started getting weird vibes from him.

"Okay, well, thanks for saving my ass back there and can I go home now?" He started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"I'm afraid you won't be returning home my dear." He snapped his fingers and the room around them started changing. They were soon in the throne room. "You wished yourself away. That means you can't leave. You belong to me." She felt a large lump form in her throat. "There's no escape little songbird."


	3. Chapter 3

_"You wished yourself away. That means you can't leave. You belong to me." She felt a large lump form in her throat. "There's no escape little songbird."_

* * *

As the crystal shattered, Erik and Sarah were surrounded by a bright light. They could feel the world around them begin to fall. But at the same time, it felt like they were flying. They had their eyes closed and neither of them wanted to open them. They were either afraid of what they'd see or that the feeling would go away and would end up back where they started. Then, the world suddenly stopped all around them. Sarah was holding onto Erik's arm at this moment.

"Should we look?" She asked. Sarah slowly opened her eyes. They made it to the Labyrinth. "It worked." Erik opened his eyes and couldn't help but stare.

"Robin is stuck in that?" She shook her head.

"She's probably taken to the center by now." She said pointing to the castle. "Right in there."

"Looks like we're going to be in for a long haul." He said feeling tired just looking at the distance from where they were to the castle.

"Don't worry. I've made it through here before, I can do it again." She started walking down the hill to the giant wall.

"Sarah!" She turned around. "Who is the person who took Robin?" She sighed.

"Jareth is King of the Goblins. I had to face him once before when I wished away my younger brother. I made it through the Labyrinth and defeated him. But it seems that he didn't stop spying on me." He could see her cheeks gain a little more color.

_Is she blushing?_

"It also seems that he's kept his eyes on Robin as well. My guess is that he's going to use her as some kind of bait to lure me to him."

"Then how can we get her back?" He asked.

"We have to be careful. You can't take anything for granted here." She continued down the hill and Erik started down soon after. They walked up to the opeing into the Labyrinth and the doors slowly creaked open. "There's no turning back at this point." She looked up at the masked man next to her. He seemed more than determined to find Robin. "Let's get moving." They stepped through the threshold and the doors closed behind them.

* * *

Robin was sitting in a large bedroom that seemed to have been made up for her. She was locked into this room so she wouldn't try to escape. She was sitting by7 the window and stared out onto the horizon. It seemed like it was forever ago when she arrive here when it was only a few hours. If she only knew the Underground was a real place then she wouldn't have wished herself away. And Erik, she couldn't stop thinking of her only love. What would he think when he found her gone? Would he think she was trying to leave him? Forget him? Never! She had to get back no matter what. But there'd be no way at the moment. Not only that but if she tried to break out, Jareth would be watching her. She sat down in a large arm chair and rested her arms on her knees. She felt a small draft.

"What do you want?" She asked feeling a little irritated.

"Now my dear, is that anyway to speak to me?" Jareth asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe. Considering that you're not letting me go home." He smiled and shook his head.

"Silly girl, you wished yourself to my labyrinth. As such, you now belong to me."

"Sorry to burst your bobble, but I'm taken." He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, it is." She showed him the chain around her neck and the ring that rested on it. Jareth tried to look unaffected by this discovery, but on the inside he was pissed off. "This is the reason why I have to go back. If I don't..." Tears began to form in her eyes but she tried fighting them off. Jareth went to the door and left her to herself. He leaned against the wall outside and could hear her sobbing. He clenched his fists.

"Damn. This will be much harder than I thought." A goblin came up to him.

"Your highness, I'm afraid supper may be a bit late due to a few mishaps in the kitchen." He dropped his shoulders and was about to kick the goblin through the roof. But he siddenly had an idea. A large smirk formed on his lips.

"That will be alright. Oh, and I want you to add an extra ingredient to our guests food." He formed a crystal in his hand and it changed into a small vial of clear liquid. "Make sure to use every drop." The little goblin took the vial and bowed before returning to the kitchen. "You'll belong to me soon enough my dear."

* * *

Sarah and Erik were already at the tall pillar with the many pointing hands. But now it seemed like they weren't getting any farther.

"Sarah, do you how far we have to keep going?" He asked.

"Well, I can't give an estimated time," She explained, "but I'm sure if we can find some help..."

"Who can help us?" At that moment, they heard a large roar. Sarah began running towards the source of the sound with Erik close behind. They finally came to find Ludo hanging upside down from a tree. Hoggle was trying to help him get down.

"Ludo, would ya stop thrashin' so much?" He said as he tried pulling down the large monster. Sarah stepped out from behind the corner. Ludo caught sight of her and immediately stopped. "Huh?" Hoggle turned around and was startled when he found her.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"Sawah!" Ludo said happily. Hoggle didn't say anything but he was happy to see her.

"How'd he get up there?" She asked.

"He was tryin' to see if he could climb it but got his feet caught in them branches." He pointed up towards his feet.

"Well, I'll go up there and see if I can squeeze him out." Sarah began climbing the tree until she got to the branch. "Try and stay still Ludo." He grunted and nodded his head. She began pushing his feet through the notch and Hoggle was pulling his arms. Not long after, he came loose and fell right down. "Are you alright Ludo?" He carefully got up.

"Sawah back!" He said. Sarah carefully climbed down from the tree and hugged the giant monster.

"It's great to see you two again." She said. She looked back in the direction she came and saw Erik leaning against the wall. "Oh, there's someone I want you to meet." She turned their attention to the man behind them. Hoggle started getting nervous after seeing the mask on his face.

"Wh-who is he?" He asked.

"This is Erik. He's a friend." She explained.

"Fwend?" Ludo repeated. Erik smirked and pushed himself off the wall.

"You could say that." He said.

"So um, who exactly is he?" Hoggle asked.

"He's married to a friend of mine." She said. Hoggle's face went pale (well, as pale as it could get).

"And... who is this friend?" Erik eyed him with suspicion. He walked up to the dwarf and got down till he was level with him.

"Is there something you're hiding?" He asked as calmly as he could. He shook his head. He narrowed his eyes. "You're lying to me." This time he started losing it. "You know where she is!" He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"Erik stop!" Sarah shouted and tried to pull his arms back down.

"Where's Robin?!" He shouted angrily. "Where is my Robin?!"

"Erik stop it! Leave him alone!" He looked over at Sarah then back at the dwarf. He let out a sigh and slowly lowered him back down. Hoggle started gasping.

"You'll be taking us to the castle. Fail to comply and I will not hesitate to kill you." He walked passed him.

"What's wrong with him?" Hoggle asked.

"Angwy?" Ludo asked.

"Yeah, he is a bit angry. But he's not always like that. It's just the fact that Robin's in trouble." She said. "He loves her very much and will kill anyone who tried taking her from him."

"Then Jareth better know what he's in for." Hoggle said.

"You're right." They started walking.

They kept walking through the hedge part of the Labyrinth. They seemed to be making a bit of progress since their little dispute. Erik kept a close watch over Hoggle and could sense if he was lying about which turn to take. Sarah would also have to but in every time he was about to kill him for not keeping Robin out of danger.

"Why does this place always look the same?" He asked slightly irritated.

"Well it does because it keeps changing. It might try to make you think you're going in circles." Sarah explained. Erik seemed to have cooled down a little bit as they kept going. But he never let his guard down for a moment. Sarah started playing with her thumbs. Something was on her mind. "Hey, Hoggle? How has Jareth been since I left the Labyrinth last time?" He looked up at her with a strange look. She held her hands up in front of her. "I was just wondering."

"Well, he didn't take it too well." He said. "But he's been watchin' you since you left. Though you may not have noticed, he's been watchin' you and yer friend." Erik's hands balled up into fists. Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder. He slowly relaxed.

"He still hasn't given up on me yet?" She asked.

"Nope." Her cheeks started turning pink. She seemed a little happy he still cared.

"Do you think he'll try anything with Robin?" She asked.

"Nah, he knows you two's close. He wouldn't dare harm her." This thought gave Erik a bit of peace. But he won't be happy until he has Robin back in his arms.

* * *

Robin continued watching out the window. So far, she hasn't found anything interesting to look at. The most part was the goblins in the city, the birds flying by, and the occasional bubble passing by her. Everything seemd so strange because of being in this world. She hoped that she'd be able to get out and return to Erik soon. The door opened behind her but she didn't really notice. She only seemed to notice it closing. She turned and saw a tray of food sitting on one of the small tables. She looked down at her belly and smiled.

"It wouldn't really be healthy for either of us if I didn't eat." She said. She walked over to the food and picked up a roll. She took a bite. She started feeling funny. She dropped the roll and collapsed into her chair. She started breathing heavily. "What's happening to me?" Jareth suddenly appeared before her.

"You don't look so well my dear." He said smugly. "Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?" She glared at him

"You bastard..." She started feeling weak "what did you... do to me?" He let out a small chuckle.

"I didn't do anything to you little songbird, but you could say that when you wake up, you won't remember a thing." He held a crystal up to her face and she fell into a deep sleep. The crystal began showing her dreams.

_Robin was up on a large stage in Paris. The crowd was cheering for an encore. She bowed and backed behind the curtains. Everyone around her was wearing a goblin mask and chatting to one another. One of them came up to her and handed her a bouquet of flowers._

_"Specially sent by his majesty." He said. Robin's cheeks reddedned slightly at the thought of the Goblin King. She found a card in the flowers and read it carefully._

Meet me in Box Five._ It said. She sighed. She slipped the card back into the flowers and made her way to the box. She opened up the door and let herself inside. Jareth was sitting in his seat wearing a goblin mask that was much different from the other ones she'd seen on everyone else. She walked up beside him and he removed it._

_"Did you like the flowers I sent you?" He asked._

_"Yes, they were very beautiful." She said. He patted the seat next to him and she sat down._

_"You were wonderful tonight. I can believe that they let you put on these special performances before the operas begin." She giggled._

_"It was just by coincidence. The managers said they'd like to try something new." She straightened herself up in her seat. Jareth eyed her mischivously and began snaking his arm around her shoulders._

_"Dear Robin, you are aware of the position I'm being placed in, correct?" He asked. She nodded._

_"You are in need of a queen to rule beside you."_

_"Clever girl." He took something from his coat pocket and pulled out a ring on a chain. Robin stared at the ring for a moment feeling something begin to click in her mind. She began wrapping her hand around the ring until the door to the box flew open. There was a strong wind and Robin was suddenly pulled through the door and began falling into an endless dark void._

_The next thing she knew she was in the castle. She was standing in the throne room and there wasn't anyone else around her. Jareth then appeared before her._

_"Your highness?" He started moving closer to her. She began moving back._

_"Robin, the princess doesn't know of our meeting. But you must understand if she did, you can never return." She nodded her head. "However, I'm afraid that I can't risk you ever telling." He produced a crystal in his hand and he threw it to her. As she was about to catch it, it had popped like a soap bubble and was surrounded by swirling clouds. "Some day, you will come back to me..."_

* * *

They finally made it to the forest. Sarah noticed that it hasn't changed since her last visit so it would be easy to get through. Erik suddenly felt a pain in his chest. He clutched at his heart and fell over. Sara, Hoggle, and Ludo ran over to him and help him lean against a nearby tree. He started breathing more heavily. Beads of sweat began rolling down his face.

_"Robin."_ He gasped out. Sarah felt the blood rush from her face.

"This is bad." She said. "Something must have happened to Robin."

"What d'ya mean?" Hoggle asked. "You don't think he hurt her, do ya?" She shook her head.

"He would do that to her. But he did something to her." She took a handkerchief from her pocket and began dabbing at his forehead.

_"Robin." _He said again. He tried getting up.

"No!" Sarah pulled him back down. "You're not in the right condition. We'll wait until you get better." He shook his head.

"I can't. Robin needs me." He tried getting up again and started walking. He started holding onto trees for support. He began stumbling and fell to his knees. Sarah made him lean against another tree and wouldn't let him up this time.

"We're gonna wait until you're better." She said. This time he didn't bother arguing. He knew that if he tried getting up again that Sarah would kill him. He also wanted to save his energy for when he would beat the living hell out of Jareth for stealing her away. He began feeling something kick at his heart and he cringed a little more.

"She's disappearing." He said. "I can feel it." Sarah tried calming him down.

"She's fine. You'll see." She rubbed the handkerchief across his forehead again. "We'll get her back." His breathing became a little more steady.

"I just hope we're not too late." He said before he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I just hope we're not too late." He said before he closed his eyes and fell unconscious._

* * *

Robin slowly opened her eyes. Her vision didn't come immediately to her so it was hard for her to determine where she her sight became for clear, she noticed that she wasn't at home. She looked around the room and felt almost a hint of realization. She jumped out of her bed and ran up to the window and gazed out at the Labyrinth.

"It can't be." She said to herself. She heard the door open behind her and she quickly turned around. A small fox guard walked into the room.

"Lady Robin, It is most good to see you again." He said before removing his hat and bowing before her.

"Sir Didymus, it's been so long." She walked over to him and hugged him gently. "How did I get here? I thought I was at home."

"His Majesty says your mother wished you away in her sleep. He then took the liberty of returning you to the castle." Her cheeks turned red as he mentioned Jareth.

"Um, speaking of his majesty, where is he?" She asked nervously.

"I believe he had an urgent matter to attend to before dawn but will expect to visit you in time My Lady." She looked down in disappointment.

"Oh, alright." He bowed once more before taking his leave. As he left the room, his face turned from one of joy to one of sadness and guilt.

"Your majesty, must this really be Lady Robin's fate?" He asked Jareth who was leaning against the wall beside the door.

"It didn't have to happen if she gave into me." He said. "But she is a stubborn one." He pushed himself off of the wall and he disappeared. Didymus looked back at the door and sighed.

"Forgive me sweet lady."

* * *

Sarah pulled a water bottle from her bag and opened it up. She thought that if Erik had some water it could help a little bit.

"Here, drink some of this." She uncapped the bottle and help it up to his lips. But he wouldn't take even one sip. "Some on, you need fluids." He pushed the bottle from his face.

"I don't need any of that." He said. He started getting up but could still feel some pain in his chest. But he ignored it and tried walking. But he took three steps and the ground suddenly opened beneath him causing him to fall into it.

"Erik!" Then, the same thing happened to Hoggle and Ludo. The ground opened up and they fell in. "Ludo! Hoggle!" Sarah was all alone now. This felt almost like three years ago when she ran the Labyrinth the first time. But she knew that Hoggle wouldn't come to her rescue if she ran into those Fiery creatures. She heard something move behind her. "Whose there?" She asked.

_"Me."_ Said whatever was there. Sarah backed up against a tree and shut her eyes.

----------

When Erik, Hoggle, and Ludo finally reached the bottom of the hole they landed in, they noticed it must have been an oubliette. Since there were a bunch of them all over the Labyrinth, they were sure to fall into one at some point. The hole was very dark and felt very small around them.

"Where are we?" Erik asked.

"Sees we fell into an oubliette." Hoggle said.

"A what?" Hoggle brought his hand to his forehead.

"All you's need to know is that the Labyrinth's full of 'em." The room was filled with light as Hoggle lit up a candle on the far end of the room. Ludo was looking up at where they fell.

"Sawah alone." He whimpered. It took them a moment to register the fact that Sarah wasn't there. Erik sighed.

"Robin's going to kill me." He said to himself but loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Bah, you worry too much there ghost man." Erik glared at the dwarf at his new nickname. Hoggle went over to the farther end of the room and pulled out a wooden door. He pushed it against the wall then opened it up leading to another opening. "There's always a way outta these places." He walked through the space and Erik and Ludo followed. This tunnel didn't seem to have any false alarms anywhere. Erik looked around at the walls and started getting chills.

"And I thought the catacombs were creepy." He almost laughed to himself. A crystal passed by their feet. But they didn't really seem to notice at all. That is, until Ludo caught sight of it and picked it up before getting away.

"King." He said. Hoggle and Erik looked up at the monster and noticed the clear sphere in his hands.

"Oh no." Hoggle muttered to took the crystal from the monster's hands and threw it against a wall. The shards began turning to smoke and started engulfing them.

----------

Sarah felt something touch her arm. She looked up and saw a girl. She was wearing a white flowing dress and seemed to be troubled somehow.

"Who are you?" She asked. The girl tried to speak but nothing came out. She bowed her head. "You can't talk?" She shook her head. Sarah patted her on the shoulder. "That's alright. So, are you human?" The girl nodded then shook her head. "What does that mean?" The girl sighed. She then pointed in the direction of the castle. "You trying to get through the Labyrinth?" She nodded. Sarah took her hand and began leading her through the forest. The girl clinged onto Sarah's arm. She seemed like a small child but appeared to be the same age as her. hey finally made it to the same wall where Hoggle pulled her up to escape the Fieries. She tried searching for a way up but there was nothing. "Great, now what do we do?" The girl touched the wall and a large opening appeared.

_"I think we go through here."_ Sarah's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up.

"Did you just talk?" She said in bewilderment.

_"I can't speak with my mouth, but I can through my mind."_ She answered. _"You see, my voice was stolen from me. I'm nothing but a spirit."_ Sarah looked into the girl's eyes and noticed that they held the same color as Robin's did.

"Hey, you look very familiar." She pointed out.

_"Yes, it would seem that way. However, I'm not the one you seek."_ They walked through the opening and found they were exiting through a tree on the far end of the Labyrinth. Sarah looked farther and found they were closer to the gates to the city.

"How'd you do that?" She asked.

_"I'm nothing but a spirit of memory. I can make many things happen."_ She flicked her wrist and a crystal appeared in her palm. She stepped away from the girl. _"There's nothing to fear. It is not whom you believe me to be."_ She held out the crystal to her. Sarah peered into it. She noticed something playing inside of it.

_Saran and Robin were sitting outside the gates to the castle that was their home. They had learned of the arrival of Sarah's new brother. Robin seemed thrilled of the new prince. Sarah on the other hand didn't take this too well._

_"Princess, please try to like the fact you're not an only child. Besides, you're going to be the older sibling." She layed down into her back. The sun was very warm today and the clouds were like large cotton heaps that seemed almost touchable from their position._

_"Robin, my stepmother has been trying to have a son so I wouldn't be heir to the throne. She hates me." Robin's face became sad._

_"You're lucky to have family. It's just me and my sister. But my sister is off flirting with lords from other countries and barely realises I even exist." Sarah sighed._

_"There's someone I've been thinking about for some time." She said. Robin sat straight up and waited patiently. "What?"_

_"Could it be a future husband Lady Sarah?" She asked. She was obviously over excited by the news._

_"Well, I don't know." She admitted. "But he is definitely different from all the others." Her face started turning red. Robin squeaked with excitement and pressed for her to go on. "Have you heard the stories of the Goblin King?" She nodded. "I think... he might have fallen in love with me." She said. Robin screamed._

_"He's in love with you?! That's wonderful! But how do you know?"_

_"Well, I remember one night, in my dreams, I could hear someone telling me... 'Say your right words and your every wish will be granted.'" Robin felt her face redden. She was obviously enjoying herself. "Then, last night, I heard the voice again. It told me if I said the right words, the goblins would take my baby brother to the Goblin City and I would be free."_

_"Will you do it?" She asked. She shook her head._

_"They would keep him there forever and turn him into a goblin." She explained. "I wouldn't wish such a fate on a baby." Robin patted her shoulder._

_"That's a very mature thing to you My Lady."_

The crystal melted away. Sarah couldn't believe her eyes.

"What was that?" She asked.

_"That is the memory that Robin remembers."_ She said. Realization finally hit her.

"You're Robin's heart." She said. The girl nodded. "Then... that means..."

_"Jareth erased her memories of her real life then replaced them with ones he fabricated from the stories of himself and you." _She reached into her dress and pulled out a small blue book. _"This is the more recent story he has made. This one is of the Lady Robin." _Sarah took the book and opened it up. As she read, she noticed that it connected with the events that had occured over the past. But instead of when Robin was with Erik, he remade it so that Robin was spirited away to his realm these years ago after her parent's death. Over the time she stayed with him, she began to fall in love with him and believed in his love for her. Sarah felt something in her heart. She couldn't tell exactly what it was. Anger? Jealousy? Something felt off.

"Then, how can we set things right?" She asked.

_"There's no way for Robin and I to be united in her current state. The only way to set things right is to have her fall in love with Lord Erik. Only then will I be able to return to her."_ If that was the only way, then it might be a bit harder than they would have thought.

"It won't be easy, but it's doable. But we have to find the others first." The girl nodded and they went back into the forest in search for their three comrades.

* * *

Robin walked through the endless gardens behind the castle. There was so much beauty all around that it seemed more like an illusion. The most gorgeous of flowers and trees in the center of the Labyrinth and beyond a Goblin City seemed too good to be true. She walked up to one of the trees and started climbing. She managed to reach close to the top until she looked down and saw how high she was. So she decided to climb a little lower.

"Robin!" She heard Jareth calling for her from below. She thought in might be funny to give him a little surprise. She climbed down a little lower until she was on the bottom branch. Just as she was reaching for his shoulders, the branch broke and she fell to the ground. but she didn't feel any impact to the hard ground below but into a pair of strong arms. She looked up into Jareth's mismached eyes and blushed fiercely.

"Y-your highness!" She squeaked.

"Did you honestly try to surprise me young lady?" He asked. She began avoiding his gaze. "You never cease to amuse me my dear." She met his gaze but then turned away.

"Well, I was trying to have a little fun." She said. "But I guess somethings aren't meant to happen." She remembered that Jareth was still holding her up. "Um, you can let me down now." He chuckled.

"I don't think so." He then placed a kiss on her forehead causing her to blush even more.

"Y-y-your highness!" He placed a finger on her lips and shook his head.

"How many times must I tell you, you can call me by name." She gave him a nervous smile. "Now, how has our most renouned singer of the Underground been living these years?"

"Well, you could say, it was nothinglike when I was performing for the entire world. When You brought me here so I could sing and the people would come from far and wide just to see me." She was placed back onto the ground and she started dancing around. "Hearing the applause and receiving so much praise. And you would always be there. Sitting in the best seat. Listening to every song that passed my lips." She gazed into the sky. "It felt so long ago."

"But that memory can once again become reality." He said. "You can tay here and become the marvel of the Underground again." Her face lit up.

"Oh, can I really sing again?!"

"Of course." He took her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "But there's something you must do for me first." She looked at him with confusion.

"What's that?" She asked. He gave her a devilish smirk.

"If you will become my queen." He said. All the blood rushed from Robin's face.

"Marry you? Become Queen of the Goblins?" She started backing away from him. "But... I can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because of Sarah. She told me some time ago..." But she remembered what Sarah had told her.

_"You can't tell anyone about this."_ She replayed in her mind.

"Did Sarah poison your mind of me?" He asked in a more furious tone. "She wished away her brother. It was her own fault for what happened. Yet she did not accept my generosity. She could have had everything her heart desired. Her dreams. But she pushed them all away." He turned away from her. Robin started feeling guilty. This was exactly what Jareth wanted. She walked up to him and rested her head on his back.

"I'm sorry for angering you, your majesty. I wasn't thinking." She said in a hushed tone. "I will go through with it. I'll marry you if you wish." He turned back around and took her into his arms.

"Dearest Robin. Surly you would have seen that I do care for you. I did love Sarah before, but she refused me. But you are such a kind heart. There's no way I would force you to do anything." She shook her head.

"No, it was my fault. I made you angry." She pressed herself closer to him. In Jareth's mind, everything seemed in place for him.

----------

Later that night, Robin wasn't able to sleep. For some reason, there was a force that refused to allow her to sleep. So she layed in her bed staring at the ceiling. What was it that was causing this? The next thing she knew, she was getting out of her bed and walking to the window. The moon that shown over the Labyrinth seemed far too distant. This moon seemed all to different to her. But she knew that she's been living in the Underground her entire life. She may be a mortal girl, but that didn't seem to matter. Something was pulling at her very being. Something was missing. That much was for sure. Then, she began hearing a strange song. The song was very beautiful... and all too familiar to her. She knew that she must have heard it before but she has never even heard it.

_"Dreams to dream..."_ She started singing, _"in the dark of the night. When the world goes wrong I can still make it right..."_

"Why is this song in my head?" She wondered. She pulled at her robe a little then noticed something odd. She looked down at herself and saw the small bump on her stomach. She went pale. "When did this happen?" There was no way she could tell Jareth. So for now it would have to stay a secret.

...too bad for her she doesn't remember that he knows...

* * *

Hi! Sorry I haven't spoken to you at all, but I didn't really feel like adding those things at the end. So, I'm here once again to say, I"M SO HAPPY THE SEQUEL FINALLY GOT STARTED! That and I'm finally out of school which will give me more time to work (except the fact that I also have a job). But that means I can work more on the story and have it done a little sooner than during a school year. I'm so happy I'm gonna be a senior in high school! We were also planning a Disney trip for the choir next year too. If that happens I'd be SO happy!

So, on to other things...

I'm not trying to make Jareth look like some sort of bad guy, but he's just a little wound up from when Sarah ran through and beat him. You know, that sort of thing. But things will get better, I promise you.

My band also started a deviantart account (just throwing this out there). If you decide to check it out, it's Yu-Hari-Hari. There are first some pictures by 雪-chan and soon I'll have my pictures up. I has some pretty adorable pictures! So, I've got things to do. I'm gone!

桃白 (Momo Shiro)


	5. Chapter 5

_Saran and Robin were sitting outside the gates to the castle that was their home. They had learned of the arrival of Sarah's new brother. Robin seemed thrilled of the new prince. Sarah on the other hand didn't take this too well._

_"Princess, please try to like the fact you're not an only child. Besides, you're going to be the older sibling." She laid down into her back. The sun was very warm today and the clouds were like large cotton heaps that seemed almost touchable from their position._

_"Robin, my stepmother has been trying to have a son so I wouldn't be heir to the throne. She hates me." Robin's face became sad._

_"You're lucky to have family. It's just me and my sister. But my sister is off flirting with lords from other countries and barely realizes I even exist." Sarah sighed._

_"There's someone I've been thinking about for some time." She said. Robin sat straight up and waited patiently. "What?"_

_"Could it be a future husband Lady Sarah?" She asked. She was obviously over excited by the news._

_"Well, I don't know." She admitted. "But he is definitely different from all the others." Her face started turning red. Robin squeaked with excitement and pressed for her to go on. "Have you heard the stories of the Goblin King?" She nodded. "I think... he might have fallen in love with me." She said. Robin screamed._

_"He's in love with you?! That's wonderful! But how do you know?"_

_"Well, I remember one night, in my dreams, I could hear someone telling me... 'Say your right words and your every wish will be granted.'" Robin felt her face redden. She was obviously enjoying herself. "Then, last night, I heard the voice again. It told me if I said the right words, the goblins would take my baby brother to the Goblin City and I would be free."_

_"Will you do it?" She asked. She shook her head._

_"They would keep him there forever and turn him into a goblin." She explained. "I wouldn't wish such a fate on a baby." Robin patted her shoulder._

_"That's a very mature thing to do My Lady."_

_"I suppose."_

_Many days passed since Sarah told Robin of this strange happening. And within that time, her stepmother began working the princess like a slave and having her always watch over the baby, not allowing her the pleasure of spending time with her best friend. Each time she came closure to just wishing the boy away. But with each time, she held her tongue. Every time Robin would call on her, she was shooed away by her stepmother. What became the last straw was when Sarah found that her teddy bear, Lancelot, was missing from its shelf. She found him in her brother's room. She had finally had enough of the boy._

_"Goblin King, Goblin King! Where ever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"_

_And as she wished, the baby was taken to the Goblin City. But when he was gone, she realized that she did in fact love her brother. She begged for the Goblin King to return him to her._

_"What's said is said." He answered her. She begged and pleaded for him to give back the baby. He realized that he could not refuse her. But instead of just giving him back, he told her that she must run his labyrinth. "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever."_

_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, she fought her way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child he has stolen. When she arrived, he tried persuading her to accept her dreams instead of taking the child back, but her will was as strong as his and her kingdom was as great. He had no power over her. So the princess made it back home with her baby brother. It was at that time she believed that that was the last time she would ever hear or see the Goblin King in her life._

_That night, Sarah sat alone in her room. She felt a sort of loneliness all around her. Like there was something missing. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry. His presence was gone. She felt alone, vulnerable, unloved. She realized that she lost someone special to her. She didn't quite realize how much he meant to her until now. She went over to her window and began shouting out his name. She kept shouting until her throat began soar and her voice was hoarse. She slumped down to the floor and cried away her loneliness. She heard the door open behind her and she got up quickly. Robin slipped inside._

_"Is everything alright Lady Sarah?" She asked. Sarah ran into her arms and kept sobbing._

_"He's not coming back." She whispered. Robin set her down on the bed and began stroking her hair._

_"Don't worry. I know that you'll see him." She said._

_"But how?" She asked._

_"There's something I learned from when I was a child. When I was reading about fairy tales, I remember the story of Sleeping Beauty. There was a phrase that will stay with me. 'Once Upon a Dream.'" She started humming a beautiful tune. Sarah began feeling more at ease with Robin singing to her. And before she knew it, she was slipping off into a peaceful sleep. Robin layed her down on the bed and kept singing the song to her._

_Some months earlier...  
_

_"Robin, what's the matter?" She asked._

_"Father and Mother are taking me to Paris!" She cried. "They say I won't be coming back." She was taken back a bit. Robin was told that she was leaving for Paris. Her parents always wanted to live there for quite some time. However, they were never given the opportunity to leave the castle. But they somehow found a way to go. Robin didn't want to leave her only friend behind. But she had no choice in the matter._

_The very next morning, Robin and her family left before dawn could break over the mountains. They arrived in France after several days and in Paris not long after. She felt utterly alone. The unfamiliar scenery was just too much for her to bear. But to make matters worse, her parents sent her to the Paris Opera House to live by herself. She would be staying there and study ballet. She couldn't understand why they would think to do such a thing to her._

_On the fourth day of her stay, the house was having a performance. And because she was still a student, she had to stay back stage. She didn't like ballet. If she was to do something, she wanted to sing. But that wouldn't be possible in her position. She walked through the empty halls and continued to listen to the music that continuously filled the air. Then she noticed a door that was slightly ajar. It led into box 5. She went to close it and caught a glimpse of who was sitting inside. There was a tall man with wildly messy hair and was wearing the most peculiar outfit. She then remembered what Sarah told her of the Goblin King._

It's him!_ She thought. She closed the door a little more but left it open just a hair so she could watch this majestic figure. He seemed a little different from what she'd picture him to be. She thought that maybe he would be more of a, well, goblin. She remembered what kind of a being he was. He was a Fae. Legendary being that never age when they reach a certain point in their lives. She's always wanted to see one. She felt something grab her shoulder and spin her around. She came face to face with her ballet mistress._

_"What do you think you're doing young lady?" She asked in a scolding tone._

_"Well... the door was open and- I was just... I was just passing by and-"_

_"None of your excuses!" She flinched._

_"Please excuse the young lady." Jareth had just appeared behind her. All the blood rushed into her cheeks. "I called on her to come to my box, but it seems that she's a shy little thing. There's no need to scold her."_

_"I-I see. I apologize for disturbing you, your highness." She bowed then continued down the hall. Robin was too scared to turn around and face the Fae behind her._

_"Now, my dear. There's no need to be afraid." He said. She took in a deep breath then slowly turned around. She kept her head bowed so as to avoid his eyes. "Let me see those eyes of yours." He placed an index finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. She looked into his mismatched eyes and felt a chill run down her spine. "Such a pretty face." She bit her lip._

_"I-I didn't mean to..." She couldn't find the words to say._

_"You'd best run along now. You don't want to get into more trouble." He said before turning and going back into his box. Robin ran down the hall back to the back of the stage. "So, that is Robin."_

_As the days went by, Robin could only think of her encounter with the Goblin King. Sarah had told her that he takes children who have been wished away and turn them into goblins. She thought that he would be a bad person to meet, but he seemed so nice the other night. He had very kind looking eyes. A little mischievous, but kind none the less. She began humming Once Upon a Dream again. What seemed strange was that she didn't even realize that she was. She just practiced her stretches and was working on her forms and she suddenly started humming. The ballet mistress came up to her and banged her cane against the floor, breaking her from her revere._

_"Any particular reason why you are humming, Miss Saydey?" She asked._

_"I was humming?" All the girls started giggling. She banged her cane on the floor again and they were silent._

_"I will not be made a fool of!" She said. The door flew open and the two managers of the opera house came in._

_"My dear lady, we couldn't help but hear the most beautiful sound coming from this room." One of them said. "Tell us, who was singing?" She looked over at Robin. "My dear, we you have an excellent voice. We would like you to sing tomorrow night at the Benefactor's Concert. If you don't mind." Her face lit up._

_"I would be honored to sing!" She said._

_"Wonderful!"_

_The time finally came. It was her time to shine. She stepped out from behind the curtain and the light was already waiting for her. She stared out into the crowd and noticed that these strangers were wanting her to perform for them. She tried looking harder to find her parents, to see if they got her letter about her special opportunity. But they weren't there._ _But she couldn't let that stop her. The music began to play and she started to sing. Everyone was left in awe during the entire song. No one must have heard a voice so beautiful in their lives. Then, it was over._

_Robin was up on a large stage in Paris. The crowd was cheering for an encore. She bowed and backed behind the curtains. Everyone around her was wearing a goblin mask and chatting to one another. One of them came up to her and handed her a bouquet of flowers._

_"Specially sent by his majesty." He said. Robin's cheeks reddened slightly at the thought of the Goblin King. She found a card in the flowers and read it carefully._

Meet me in Box Five._ It said. She sighed. She slipped the card back into the flowers and made her way to the box. She opened up the door and let herself inside. Jareth was sitting in his seat wearing a goblin mask that was much different from the other ones she'd seen on everyone else. She walked up beside him and he removed it._

_"Did you like the flowers I sent you?" He asked._

_"Yes, they were very beautiful." She said. He patted the seat next to him and she sat down._

_"You were wonderful tonight. I can believe that they let you put on these special performances before the operas begin." She giggled._

_"It was just by coincidence. The managers said they'd like to try something new." She straightened herself up in her seat. Jareth eyed her mischievously and began snaking his arm around her shoulders._

_"Dear Robin, you are aware of the position I'm being placed in, correct?" He asked. She nodded._

_"You are in need of a queen to rule beside you."_

_"Clever girl." He took something from his coat pocket and pulled out a ring on a chain. "This is what was meant for the one girl I loved." She gave him a confused look. "You should know her very well, Miss Robin." He seemed to drag out her name. She began feeling embarrassed._

_"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you mean." She said. He let out a small chuckle._

_"You may be more naive than I thought." She felt his gaze on her intensify. She began feeling nervous. The door to the box opened. There was a police officer standing in the doorway._

_"Miss, I must have a word with you." She quickly stood and exited the room with the officer. "I have some very sad news. Both your parents are dead." Her eyes grew wide and her jaw almost dropped. "It was just this afternoon I'm afraid. I'm sorry for having to tell you such horrible news." He turned and walked away. Robin fell down to the ground and burst into tears. Her family was dead. She could not live with the fact her parents were dead. Why did they want to come to Paris? They should have stayed at the castle where they belonged. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up at the Goblin King._

_"What ever is the matter?" He asked. She wiped some tears from her face._

_"M-my parents..." She inhaled sharply before going on, "...I was t-told they're... they're..." She couldn't finished her sentence because it ended with a dreadful word. Jareth seemed to understand what she was saying. He sighed._

_"Miss, I cannot bear to see you like this." He said. "So, I will return you to the life you once had. You will have to recollection of your time here in Paris and will be left with a memory that your parents left and never returned." She stood up and began slowly backing away. "However, you will also not remember ever meeting me." He produced a crystal and then smashed it at her feet. She was surrounded by a dark cloud._

Sarah couldn't read anymore from the book.

"I can't believe that he would do that to her." She said. "Giving her this messed up memory just to keep her in the Labyrinth. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." She slammed the book down onto the ground. Heart (that's what I'm gonna call the girl for now) watched as Sarah had her fit.

_"Jareth made a book to give to Robin up in the Aboveground. It reflected her entire story up from when you defeated the Labyrinth. That book could also be the key to finding the answer to this mess."_ Sarah sighed. That meant storming the castle. But there wouldn't too much for them to do since they'd be caught just like that.

"What would happen if she found the book?" She asked. But Heart just shook her head.

_"He hid the book somewhere in the castle so she wouldn't find it."_ She rolled her eyes.

"So what can we do?"

_"We must find a way to infiltrate the castle and get that book."_ Sarah still couldn't believe she was doing this. Having to run the Labyrinth (again), saving someone she cared about (AGAIN), and defeating Jareth and returning home (A~G~A~I~N~!). What a bad case of Deja Vu. But for some reason, this time, things were going to be different. Much different. Sarah stood up from her spot and started walking.

_"And where are you going?"_ Heart asked. She glanced over her shoulder.

"We have to find my friends before going to the castle." She said. "They're stuck under our feet and we have to find a way to get to them." Heart stood up and started walking after her.


	6. Chapter 6

__

"Why is this song in my head?" She wondered. She pulled at her robe a little then noticed something odd. She looked down at herself and saw the small bump on her stomach. She went pale. "When did this happen?" There was no way she could tell Jareth. So for now it would have to stay a secret.

...too bad for her she doesn't remember that he knows...

"And where are you going?"_ Heart asked. She glanced over her shoulder._

_"We have to find my friends before going to the castle." She said. "They're stuck under our feet and we have to find a way to get to them." Heart stood up and started walking after her._

* * *

"Wake up!" Erik groaned at the voice. He felt like someone was splitting his head in two. What ever that crystal did to him really did a number on him. "I said wake up!" He opened his eyes and found an old woman with a large pile of junk on her back. He looked around and noticed he was in some sort of junk yard. "What do you think you're doing sleeping in the middle of a place like this? Hmm?"

"I... how did I... where..." The words began to escape him. "How did I end up here?"

"Huh? Hmm? What kind of talk is that?" The junk lady asked.

"I was underground." He said. "But there was a crystal full of smoke. Then we-" he realized that Hoggle and Ludo weren't with him. "Where'd they go?"

"Who they?" The junk lady asked. But Erik didn't seem to hear her. He looked over the junk piles to see if he could find his comrades. But they were nowhere in sight. "I'm sure you'll find them in time." He turned back to the lady. "But was there something else you were looking for?" He eyed her with suspicion.

"Why are you asking me these things?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I ask you these things?" She asked. He felt the tension in his body and was about ready to hit something, until...

"Erik!" He turned his head in the direction of who ever called out to him. He remembered this voice.

"Sarah!" He called out. Then he could see the young brunette climbing over a junk pile. He passed the old lady and went over to his friend. "Sarah, are you alright?"

"Yeah, how about yourself?" He nodded. Sarah went back to the top of the pile and seemed to be grabbing for something. "Come on." She pulled Heart up over the pile.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh, this is-" Heart held her hand up to silence her. She walked over to the masked man and held her hand over his heart. She looked up into his eyes. He remembered this look from somewhere. He's seen it that night at the de Chagny mansion when Robin was nearly...

"Robin?" She smiled.

_"I am what belongs in Robin's heart."_ She said. Erik sank down to the floor. So he broke her. Her heart was in two pieces. And it was all HIS fault. His heart started racing, his eyes were burning with vengeance, and was blinded by his rage.

"I'm going to kill him!" He shouted. Sarah grabbed his arm.

"Erik, I understand you're upset, but there's no way you're gonna save Robin if you just try storming the place on your own!" She shouted at him. "Besides, we were beginning to form a plan!" He calmed down a little bit. He was still really pissed but he was calm. Heart sat down next to him and placed her hands on his. Her skin was very cold but was warm at the same time.

_"Please, you cannot do this on your own."_ She implored him. He looked into her eyes and recognized the same eyes that Robin had. He sighed.

"I know. But, with Robin not in her right-"

_"There is a way."_ She said. They heard something over in the distance. Sarah and Erik peeked over to see what was going on. There seemed to be some people going through the gates to the Goblin City. They were dresses in very regal wear and had dozens of servants with them along with friends and family. hey must have been Nobles from farther cities and countries.

"I wonder why they're here." Sarah said.

"Could that Rat King be holding some sort of event?" He asked.

"Could be possible."

_"Halt! Who goes there!"_ They turned and looked for the source of the voice.

"Bah! Why you swingin' that thing at us?" They heard Hoggle off where the other voice came from."

"Wait, it can't be!" Sarah ran off behind the next corner. She found Hoggle and Ludo lying in a large heap on the ground and Sir Didymus was in front of them waving his staff every which way.

"Sir Didymus!" She said happily, obviously excited to see the small fox knight. He turned his head.

"Why, My Lady. You have returned." He removed his hat and bowed before her.

"It's great to see you again my knight." She said before pulling him into a hug.

"As for me, it both pains me and brings me great joy to see you once more Fair Maiden." Hoggle got up and stalked over to the knight.

"Why would you say that? Wouldn't you be more that overjoyed to see her again?" He lowered his gaze. A thought struck her.

"Sir Didymus, have you seen my friend? Jareth must be keeping her in the castle somewhere. She's about the same age as me, has black hair, green eyes, is a little shorter than me and has a small bump around her midsection." He suddenly looked very guilty. He was definitely hiding something.

"Well, have you seen her or not?" Hoggle said.

"I... have seen the maiden you speak of." He said.

"Did Jareth do anything to her? Is she okay?" He sighed.

"You will not be pleased with what I am to tell you." The look in Sarah's eyes told him she didn't care. But she looked over her shoulder to Erik who had Heart standing behind him like a small child. "Very well. Lady Robin is well. She is under His Majesty's care, but... but... I'm afraid... he has placed a terrible charm over the girl." Everyone was listening very closely.

"What did he do?" Erik said trying to keep his voice level.

"Fair Maiden, do you remember His Majesty placing a spell on thee?" She nodded. "He hath placed the very spell on the Sweet Lady." Her eyes widened. He used that stupid spall that made Sarah forget that she was saving her brother.

"I can't believe this." She sat down next to Hoggle and Ludo and rested her head in her knees. "That bastard."

"So, what's with the people goin' to the city?" Hoggle asked.

"They were called upon by His Majesty for a royal ball that is to last a forte night." He explained. "He is celebrating his engagement to Lady Robin." Sarah's head shot up at Erik. He had the enraged look on his face.

"HIS ENGAGEMENT?!" He shouted. "He's going to marry someone who's already married!?"

"Does he know?" She asked.

"He has known for some time." He said. "That is why he stole her memory of her past life."

_"Why he removed me from her heart."_ Heart said. She walked over to Didymus and lifted his chin so his eyes looked into hers. _"Please, we need to get into the castle. Help us return Robin to her senses."_ He looked into those eyes and knew there was no other choice.

"I shall lend you my aid once more." Sarah sighed in relief.

"So, how can we get into the castle?" Sarah wondered.

"Maybe there's a way to present you as some rich nobles from a far off country." Hoggle said.

"And how are we to pull that off?" Erik asked bitterly. Didymus reached into a small bag he was carrying.

"I managed to collect these before my departure." He held out the bag to them and it carried six crystals. "I believe these will become of use to you." Sarah took the crystals.

"Thank you noble sir." She said. "I'm sure these can be of use to us."

"Now, My Lady, I'm afraid I must return to the castle. His Majesty merely sent me here to fetch Sir Hoggle and Sir Ludo." Ludo looked down at his brother.

"Why?" He asked.

"He only mentioned to me that you would be needed at the castle." Hoggle groaned a bit at the thought of being bossed around by Jareth but agreed to go. So the three friends made their way to the gates.

"That just leaves us." Erik said. "Why will these help us?" Sarah shrugged.

"We'll figure something out." She said. Heart suddenly gasped and pointed to the sky. Sarah looked up. "Get down!" She pulled Erik down and Heart quickly followed suit.

"What is it?" She held her finger up to her lips telling him to stay quiet. He looked up and saw a white owl.

"Jareth can turn into an own." She whispered. "If he saw us, he'd know something was up. Let's make our way to the forest." SO they quickly but silently made their way back into the trees before they could be spotted.

* * *

Robin went through her many different dresses to wear at tonight's party. There was one that she liked that was a mix of crimson-red and pearl-white Which was a bit long but would also stand out in the crowd. There was also a sage green one with a grass green trane to match. She just couldn't decide which one to go with tonight. Then, something unusual seemed to happen. She began to sing. As she opened her mouth to sing...

**_Crash!_**

She fell down to the floor. She was clutching at her heart. She wanted to scream in pain but her voice would allow her. Something was wrong and she knew it. Her heart was imploring her not to sing for some reason. She was able to before, but now there seemed to be a problem with her singing. The door opened and a group of goblins surrounded her.

"Your highness!" They shouted over and over again. They were scrambling around wondering what to do. She slowly got up off the floor.

"I'm fine." She said. "It was nothing."

"But, you were in pain." She smiled.

"It was just a mild cramp. It'll go away." They filed out of the room. As the door shut, she fell down onto her bed and tried to calm down the pain. "What's happened?" After a minute the pain was gone. She decided that it would be safer if she didn't sing. She began picking out a dress again and chose the red one. She looked out the window and saw the white barn owl that was her future husband. "He shouldn't know." She turned from the window and began stripping off the outfit she had on and got into her new dress. She also grabbed a black and white mask from off her vanity since tonight was a masque ball. She opened the door to her room and began making her way to the ball room.

----------

Jareth landed in his study and changed back into his Fae form. He was already dressed in his outfit for the evenings festivities. Be went over to one of the many piles of books around his desk and picked up the small blue covered book. The one about Robin. He opened it and slowly skimmed through the ending of the story and smiled. The ending was exactly as he saw it. That Robin would stay in the Labyrinth forever with him. He took another book from the pile and opened it up revealing a giant hole in the pages. He placed the book into the gap and closed the book before slipping it into a separate pile. He grabbed his mask and made his way to the ball room. He opened the two large doors and looked out at the many guests from different parts of the Underground.

"Tonight will be the greatest triumph I would ever achieve."

* * *

Sarah, Heart, and Erik stared at the crystals for a short while.

"How can we use these to our advantage?" He asked.

"There has to be something we can use these for." Sarah said. Suddenly, one of the crystals escaped her grasp and fell to the ground. It shattered and surrounded her with a bright light. When she reappeared, she was wearing a beautiful sparkling ball gown with a silver snowflake like mask. "Wow, this is something else!" Realization struck the three of them. Sarah then through another crystal, this time at Erik's feet. He was surrounded by the same light but reappeared in a black and blue suit much like the one Jareth had in Sarah's dream and a metallic black mask in hand. Heart whistled at him.

_"Nice look."_ She said. Erik felt a little uncomfortable in his new outfit.

"How does that king live with wearing these pants?" He said pulling on the tight-like pants.

"Oh, don't complain too much." Sarah said. She was about to throw another crystal at Heart's feet, but she took hold of the crystal before it left her hand.

_"It would be best if only the two of you went. If I was there, he might know who I am." _She did seem to have a point. If Heart went in there, Jareth would recognize her in the first instant.

"But then how can you get in?" Sarah asked.

_"I'll find some way." _She motioned for them to go and ran off into the junk yard once more.

"Show time." Sarah and Erik put their masks on and made their way to the gates to the city. They made it passed the two guards that were at the gates and made their way through the city and to the doors to the castle. There was no one at the doors so they knew they could go right inside. They followed the guests that were just arriving into the large ball room. Sarah noticed that it looked exactly like from the crystal dream some time back. Now came the tough part. Presenting themselves before Jareth. He was standing on the far end, he was obviously waiting for Robin to join him.

"The rat." Erik whispered.

"Stay cool." Sarah said. Robin appeared beside him and he took her hand and kissed it. Erik was trying a little too hard to keep his cool and began projecting a dark aura. But it disappeared due to the fact that they were now only feet from them.

"Ah, welcome honored guests." Jareth said to them. He then looked over at Sarah and eyes her curiously before snapping back.

"The honor is ours to be in your presence, your highness." Sarah said.

"I would believe so."

"I am Lord Kire," Erik said introducing himself, "and this is my niece, Saaya."

"It is a pleasure." Robin said. Erik then looked into her eyes and saw how empty they seemed to be. This broke his heart.

"You seem like very unfamiliar faces here. Did you travel far?" Jareth stated.

"Yes, we did." Sarah said. "But we couldn't pass up such a wonderful event Your Highness."

"You flatter me young lady. Please, enjoy yourselves." They bowed to them then walked off into the crowd.

"That went well." Sarah whispered.

* * *

Robin watched as Erik and Sarah walked into the crowd. But it wasn't just both of them, she was mostly watching Erik the entire time. Jareth stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"They just seemed like very nice people." She said.

"You said that about all the guests." He added. She started giggling.

_Yet, that man, he seemed familiar in a way._ She thought.

"I'm going to go speak with some of the guests. I'll hope to dance with you in a few moments." She said before taking off into the large crowd of people. Jareth sighed.

"Still very much like a young child." He said to himself.

----------

Robin began making her way through the crowd, mostly looking for the man she saw earlier. But as she looked around, there was no sign of Lord Kire or Lady Saaya. After a few more moments of searching, she sat down at a table and placed her elbow down with her head against her hand. She knew he seemed oddly familiar even though she never met him before. Who was this mysterious lord? Then, just as she became lost in her thoughts, when she looked up, he was standing before her. He placed a hand over his chest and bowed before her. His eyes never seemed to leave hers. She looked into those piercing eyes and felt her heart almost leap into her throat. She never felt this way around Jareth at all. This man seemed to interest her and fill her with so much wonder.

"Mademoiselle, would you honor me with a dance?" He said holding his hand out for hers. She merely nodded then placed her hand in his. She got up from her seat and he led her over to the dance floor. Before she new it, they were dancing.

"My Lord, I get the feeling that we've met somewhere before." She said. He let out a light chuckle.

"Why, my dear, I have been thinking the same thing." He said. Robin felt her cheeks burning even more. Then, something even more happened to her.

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
_

_Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream_

Even as the song began to play in her mind, other words had escaped her lips...

_"Dreams to dream in the dark of the night. When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right..."_ They stopped dancing. She stared into his eyes.

"Who are you?"

----------

Jareth continued to watch his guests. He also had the strangest feeling that something was going to happen. The only question was, what?


	7. Chapter 7

_"Who are you?"_

_----------_

_Jareth continued to watch his guests. He also had the strangest feeling that something was going to happen. The only question was, what?_

* * *

Ludo and Hoggle were walking around the gardens that surrounded the castle. It have become very dark outside since they were called on. Apparently Jareth told them to patrol the grounds in case of intruders thinking that Sarah and Robin's real husband would try and steal her away.

"Why should he be worried 'bout them? Besides, if he's got that girl under his control, why should he be nervous if they showed up?" Ludo just shrugged. He wasn't really listening as Hoggle went on and on. He turned his head and heard some rustling in some of the bushes. He went over and quickly peeked inside.

"Can't see." He said. Hoggle grunted then went over to check. Heart was sitting within the circle of bushes.

"How'd you get in here?" He questioned.

_"I found some secret entrances through the outer wall and into this garden."_ She explained. _"I needed to find my way inside so that when the time comes, Robin and I can be rejoined."_

"I suppose that makes sense." Ludo nodded in agreement.

_"Now, you must pretend I'm not here. I sense that Jareth is beginning to feel nervous."_ She motioned for them to leave. They closed the bushes and started away from the garden.

* * *

Sarah was hiding behind some of the other guests on the far side of the room, closer to Jareth. She couldn't seem to take her eyes from him. He seemed different to her in a way. She looked back to when she was in the Labyrinth the first time. Back when she was in the dream. He had made her heart flutter and always looked at her with such loving but cold eyes. Over the years since then, as she began dating other boys, she realized they could never give her the same feeling Jareth gave her. She was afraid of him, yes, but she also hated him. Or maybe she was just trying to hate him. After some time, she knew that she had to be in love with him. She was just too stubborn to think so. She sighed.

_Well, I can't just stand here looking at him._ She thought. She walked right up to him and waited for him to notice her. He finally turned around and saw her standing there.

"My Lady, what a surprise." She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. His voice sounded so gentle as his words rang through her mind.

"Um, your highness..." she said nervously, "w-would y-y-you like to... like to... d-dance with me." She cursed herself for stuttering in front of him. She seemed so brave before, but right now, she was Saaya, not Sarah. But, all the same, it was he who seemed to have stolen her heart. She needed to make sure. He gave her his crooked smile and she felt her heart about to burst.

"I would love to." He said. He led her out to the dance floor. During the dance, Sarah never once took her eyes off him. And to her surprise, he didn't seem to take his eyes off her. "My dear, I have the strangest feeling we've met before."

"Your Highness, I-I've been getting the same feeling." She said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I wonder, where could I have seen you before?" This was her chance to secretly tell him. She needed him to know her feelings.

"For some reason, I've been having dreams of when we first met." She began. "I was but a child at the time, but you were still the same as you are now. You also stole something from me that seemed to stay with you." He quirked an eyebrow.

"And what is it that I stole from you?" He asked.

"My heart." She said. "I never realized this even at the time, but I see now that I have always had a fondness for you. All I could ever think of was you." She looked down at her feet. "But I know these words are meaningless at the moment. You are to be married to someone you love." They stopped.

"The truth is, I do not love this girl with all my heart. There was just something in her that made me want her." Sarah looked up into his eyes and saw a sad and guilt filled look. "I know I've done something terrible, but this girl has loved with all her heart. I want her to share that love with me."

"Was there someone you loved in the past?" She asked.

"Yes. Some time ago. But she never seemed to return my feeling. Even after all I've done for her." She saw the heartbreak begin to show on his face. Her mind then began to take over her and she placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"I believe that she didn't realize her feelings for you." She said. He began eyeing her curiously again. Then, without warning, Jareth's began acting on his own and quickly leaned down and kissed her. Sarah was really surprised. But, she overcame the shock and began kissing him back. Then, for some reason, Sarah began to sing...

_(My Only Love)_

_Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  
Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show_

_Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish__  
On a shooting star  
_

_There will come a day__  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love_

_There will come a day__  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love_  
_You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love_

_There will come a day__  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love_  
_You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love_

_My only love_

Sarah didn't know how she was able to sing like that. But at the time, she felt a mysterious presence begin to enter then leave her.

_Heart?_ She thought. No. The side of her, known as Saaya, was controlling her. Because of her disguise, she's able to do all the things she never would have done as Sarah. Jareth just stared at her with awe. And he thought he could see Sarah through her eyes.

"Sarah..." He said to himself. Sarah heard him say her name and panicked. She tore herself from his arms.

"I'll go look for my Uncle." She said and bolted out into the crowd.

* * *

Robin and Erik continued to stare at each other. Robin's heart was pounding very fast and her cheeks were a bright red.

"Who are you?" She repeated. He smirked.

"That is not for me to tell you mademoiselle." He said. "This is something for you to learn on your own." He took her hand and began to spin her around. When she finally came to a stop, he was gone.

Erik retreated into the crowd and began searching for Sarah. It didn't take long for them to meet up.

"Let's get out. We can meet with them tomorrow." Sarah said. Erik said nothing and they quickly left the party and two dumbfound royals behind. They ran up the stairs and made their way to one of the guest rooms. They locked the door so they'd be able to make their plans in private.

"Thing were going quite well for the first night." Erik said triumphantly. He was glad to see that Robin still had something that reminded her of him. Sarah, on the other hand, was afraid. Jareth saw a similarity with her and Saaya. But she liked it. This way she could get closer to him. And that kiss! She had no idea he could kiss like that. "Sarah?" She snapped back into reality.

"Lord Kire, don't forget, I'm not Sarah here. I'm Saaya." She reminded him. "You'll never know when you're being watched." She knew all about being watched since Jareth would always watch her through one of his crystals all the time. He nodded knowing that it would be dangerous even if they weren't being watched.

"Saaya, the second part of the party starts tomorrow. That should be the best time to help her regain her memory."

"Yes, I'll spend the day with her and act like a good friend then I could bring you up and tell her about how the two of you are connected, but without letting her know." She winked at him.

"Clever." She took the other four crystals and placed them inside of a drawer next to one of the large beds.

"Let's go to sleep. The sooner tomorrow comes, the better." Sarah said climbing into her bed, not even bothering to get out of her dress. Erik, however, didn't feel like sleeping. He walked over to the window and stared out at the sky. There was no moon to light the vast Underground world. He could still hear the music and laughter from the lower level and sighed.

* * *

Robin walked out of the ball room and made her way down the hall. She wanted to get some rest. Even as Jareth asked for a dance she said she felt ill and had to leave. She didn't like lying to him. Yet she didn't feel right with him like she thought she was. As she walked up the stairs, she walked passed a closed door to one of the guest rooms. She peeked though the keyhole and saw Lord Kire standing by the window. There was something by the way he looked that filled her mind with wonder. She would figure it out later. The next room she stumbled upon was Jareth's study. She's never been inside before and was curious to what was there. She walked inside and found the cluttered desk and the many piles of books all over the room.

"Maybe I could find a good music book in here." She said to herself. She began going through the stacks of books but they weren't what she was looking for. Most of them were the history of the Underground or the Labyrinth or whatever. "Man, doesn't he have anything else?" She backed into a stack of books and they all toppled over. She began picking up the books and re-stacking them. Then, she came to one book that had another book inside of it. She picked up the blue bound one and examined it carefully. She found the writing on the front reading Angel of the Labyrinth. "I wonder what kind of story it is." She went over to one of the lamps and began to skim through the pages. She came to the part of the girl disappearing. She also noticed the Goblin King was used in this story as well. Not only that, but the princess. "Sarah." She quickly turned the page and read on. Seeing as how the girl returned but was very sad made her almost cry. The story was very lovely to her. She finished what she wanted and tucked the book away and made for her room again. She plopped down onto her bed and took the book out again. "If the Goblin King took her to his world, I wonder what happened to her..." She placed the book under her pillow and went to sleep.

Robin seemed to be the only one awake even at eleven in the morning. She sat in the garden and was reading more of the book.

"Oh, that poor girl. What kind of mother would want you to kill your own baby?" She touched her stomach and sighed. "I'd never forgive my mother if she made me lose you." She didn't even know how she was pregnant but she knew that she had to keep it.

"Wow, you're up too." Robin looked up and saw Saaya standing beside one of the large trees.

"Lady Saaya, I thought you and your Uncle were still asleep." She said placing the book behind her back.

"No, you could say I'm not one for sleeping in." She said and took a seat next to her. "What brings you out here?"

"Well, I was just looking for some fresh air. I wanted to get outside in the sun for a while." Saaya noticed the book behind her back.

"You know, my Uncle couldn't stop thinking about you last night." She said and smiled inwardly when Robin's face flustered. "You may not know it, but he's been quite fond of you since he first saw you." Robin looked off to the side. "He knows that you're engaged, so he won't do anything to make you upset. But, you know, your fiance isn't all he's cracked up to be himself." She quickly turned her head.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Don't you think he's hiding something from you?"

"No. He'd never hide anything from me. He loves me and wants me to be his queen." Saaya shook her head.

"That's not what he said last night." Robin was becoming more confused. "He told me that he doesn't love you like you believe he does." Her eyes were filling with tears.

"No, you're lying!"

"Would I want to lie to you?" Robin scanned her eyes and saw that they were being completely serious about every word she's said. Her shoulders dropped. "Besides, you're already married."

"What?" She nodded to the surprised girl.

"Yeah. The truth is, Jareth wanted you to forget him. You loved him very dearly." Robin did wonder why she felt so strange when she was with Jareth. It also explained a mysterious longing she's had.

"But, if I've always belonged to another, why am I not with him?" She asked.

"Your love was forbidden." Saaya explained. "But you've always carried something to remind you of your love."

"What is that?" She pointed to her stomach. "The baby?"

"That's right. It was his." Robin thought hard about what she just said. She also thought back to the book. Everything seemed to be fitting together in her mind.

"So, my baby was all I had left of him?" She asked. Saaya nodded. "Jareth used me? But, why? How could he? This is just so..." Saaya got up from her seat.

"You don't have to believe what I've told you, but just keep it in mind." She took her leave at that moment. Robin took the book back out and held it close to her.

"Jareth, why would you do this to me?"

----------

Later that evening, Robin continued to sit in her room. She was already fully dressed for the party but she was wondering if she should go or not. Thoughts of the morning ran through her mind. The thought that the book she read was about her. It was all too overwhelming. Saaya was also a very trustworthy person to her. She didn't waver in her words and was very precise. She couldn't face the Goblin King now. She couldn't think of getting married. She heard her door open but didn't bother looking to see who had entered. She thought it must have been a goblin to fetch her or even the King himself. She heard footsteps approaching from behind but she just gazed into her vanity mirror. But when she saw the black suit from behind her...

"You're not coming mademoiselle?" She turned around to see Lord Kire merely feet from her.

"My Lord, how did you find my room?" She asked frantically. Her heart was once again racing.

"I was just wondering around and I noticed the light was on. It was a lucky guess." She felt nervous being alone with him. She didn't know what she could expact from this man. He seemed like he might try to make a move on her or maybe kill her. But he also seemed very safe and gentle towards her.

"My Lord, y-your niece came to me earlier. She told me of how J-Jareth was keeping things from me." He smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"This is definitely a predicament you've been put into isn't it?" He said. "Yes, it's true that he's been lying to you. But there's no need to worry. You have a choice to make."

"A choice?"

"You can marry him and continue this lie, or you cannot. That is all I can say. But with either choice you make, you would pass the point of no return." He went to leave. Robin watched helplessly as this mysterious person was leaving her. But she didn't want him to go.

"Wait." She said. He stopped.

"Is there something you want to say?" He asked. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped suddenly. She didn't know what else to say to him. Should she let him leave? Should she tell him to stay?

"Will I... see you tomorrow?" She asked. He gave her a warm smile.

"If you wish it." He said then made his exit. Robin sat down on her bed and just registered what happened. Robin didn't know what would happen if she went to see him tomorrow. So she did the one thing she had to do. She took the blue book from under her pillow and began to read.

_"The girl asked the man if she would see him again the next day. He agreed to see her. This made her feel very happy deep inside. he next morning, she was too excited to see him that she decided to go to his room. She peeked through the keyhole to see him up and about. But when she saw his face..._

She realized that if she saw his face, she'd know more about her lost memories. She slipped the book away and jumped into bed not bothering with changing from her dress.

The next morning, she awoke with great joy in her heart. She was still in her dress that she was in last night but didn't seem to care that much. She slipped on some shoes and ran out of her room. She stopped in front of the door and peeked through the keyhole. He was facing the window. She noticed his mask was off. When he turned his head to Saaya, she saw the beautiful, unscathed face that she hoped to see. She quickly opened the door.

"Lord Kire!" She said joyfully. He turned fully around and showed his whole face. As she set eyes on the martered side of his face, her excitement turned to horror. Who she thought was the one she believed to be the one was badly deformed on one side of his face. She backed away from the doorway with her hands clutching her chest. Erik just stood there shocked.

"Robin." He whispered to himself. He took a step towards her.

"Don't come near me!" She screamed before taking off down the hall. Erik felt everything begin to crumble at the sight of his beloved running in terror from him. The first time she saw his face, she wasn't afraid of him. But that was because she knew everything of him. But seeing her even now was very painful. But even if she was still the girl she was before, he wouldn't let her get away. He ran from the room and began to persue her.

"Robin!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Erik felt everything begin to crumble at the sight of his beloved running in terror from him. The first time she saw his face, she wasn't afraid of him. But that was because she knew everything of him. But seeing her even now was very painful. But even if she was still the girl she was before, he wouldn't let her get away. He ran from the room and began to pursue her._

* * *

Sarah woke up just as she heard Erik screaming Robin's name. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. It took her a while to process that neither Robin or Erik were in the room. Then she remembered hearing Robin's voice before she opened her eyes.

_"Don't come near me!"_

"Oh boy." She jumped out of her bed and ran to the window. She saw Robin running from the castle and into the city towards the outer wall. Erik was just leaving the castle as she reached the gates. "She must have seen him." She took the other two crystals from the drawer. "Two left. Like hell we're gonna play dress-up with these." She threw one at her feet and disappeared.

----------

Heart had been lying in the bushes the whole morning. Hoggle and Ludo had come by to bring her something to eat, but she just kept sleeping.

"I hope there's nothin' wrong with her." Hoggle said. He tried shaking her and she opened her eyes. They were becoming empty.

"Okay?" Ludo asked. Heart opened her mouth but nothing came out. She just shook her head.

"She's not doin' to well." A giant puff of smoke appeared behind them and Sarah walked right out. She dusted herself off since she also was covered in glitter (LAWL!).

"Where's Heart? Is she alright?" She asked. Hoggle and Ludo moved away so she could see her. The glowing aura that seemed to be around her was disappearing and her eyes were very dull. "Heart, are you sick?" She shook her head.

_"It's Robin."_ She said. _"When she saw Erik, she didn't accept him. she was afraid of him."_ Sarah sighed.

"I was afraid of that." She knelt down next to her and pulled her into her lap. "Is there anything that can be done?"

_"Can you bring me to her?" _Sarah didn't know if she should move her. Hot just because of her weakened condition, but she might be a little heavy for her to carry all the way to Robin, who was running into the forest as they speak. Then, an idea came to mind. She took out the last crystal.

"This will get you to her." She said. "Just hang on a little longer." She smashed the crystal and the two of them disappeared into a puff of smoke and glitter (More lulz).

* * *

Robin had crossed the junk yard and made it into the forest. The only question was where she was going now? She looked behind her and saw Erik was still following her.

"I'll go in deeper." She said to herself. she took off into the thinker part of the forest and never bothered in looking back to see if he was still following. She stopped after a while to catch her breath. She turned around. He wasn't there. "Phew. I ditched him." She looked around. "But now I'm lost." The forest seemed a lot darker than usual. Even if it was morning the trees were doing a good job to block the sun. "This is not good." She heard something crack behind her. "Who's there?" Something jumped from the bushes. Five fieries surrouned her. "What do you want?"

"What us?" One of them asked.

"We just want to have a good time." Another said and suddenly a fire started in a fire circle.

(Chilly Down)

_When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)  
And the bats are back to bed (and the bats are back)  
The brothers come 'round (the brothers come 'round)  
I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)  
I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)  
Tap my pretty little feet (tap my pretty little feet)  
Feeling brighter than sunlight (oh)  
Louder than thunder (oh)  
Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh (oh)_

_Don't got no problems (no problems)  
Ain't got no suitcase (no suitcase)  
Ain't got no clothes to worry about (no clothes to worry about)  
Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up._

_I just throw in my hand (throw in my hand)  
With the chilliest bunch in the land (in the land)  
They don't look much (oh)  
They sure chilly chilly (oh)  
They positively glow glow, huh (oh)_

_Chilly down with the fire gang  
Think small with the fire gang (It's the only way)  
Bad hep with the fire gang (a smile a day keeps the doctor away)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down_

_Chilly down with the fire gang (Hey, I'm a wild child)  
Act tall with the fire gang (whoo, walk tall)  
Good times, bad food (yeah)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down, chilly down_

_Drive you crazy, really lazy, eye rollin', funky strollin', ball playin'  
Hip swayin', trouble makin', booty shakin', tripping, passing, jumping  
Bouncing, drivin', stylin', creeping, pouncing, shoutin', screamin'  
Double dealin', rockin', rollin', and a reelin'  
With the mackin' sex appealin'.  
Can you dig our groovy feelin'?_

_So when things get too tough (get too tough)  
And your chin is dragging on the ground (dragging on the ground)  
And even down looks up (down looks up)  
Bad luck heh heh,  
We can show you a good time (show you a good time)  
And we don't charge nothin' (nothin' at all)  
Just strut your nasty stuff,  
Wiggle in the middle yeh  
Get the town talkin', fire gang_

_Chilly down with the fire gang (think small)  
Think small with the fire gang (bad hep)  
Bad hep with the fire gang (hey, listen up)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down_

_Chilly down with the fire gang (hey, shake your pretty little head)  
Think small with the fire gang (tap your pretty little feet)  
Good times, bad food (come on, come on)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down_

_Chilly down with the fire gang (wooh)  
Think small with the fire gang  
Bad hep with the fire gang_

Robin was getting nervous around these guys and made a break for it.

"Hey, lady! Come back and play da game!" They shouted after her. She just kept running. Soon she realized that being chased by Lord Kire wouldn't be as bad now. She wasn't getting anywhere at the moment.

"I need to vanish, now!" Before she knew it, the ground opened up and she fell into an oubliette. Up above her, she could hear the Fieries still calling for her to play. She was actually glad she fell down there. But now she needed to get out. A light came from the side of the wall and saw it led outside. She crawled through the small space and found herself in a farther part in the Labyrinth.

"Robin." She looked up to find Jareth standing beside her. She got up and brushed the dirt off her dress. "Why are you in the Labyrinth?" She didn't answer. "Is something wrong?" She remained silent. He was getting angry. "Why won't you answer me?!"

"Why should I talk with a rat like you." She hissed.

"What are you-" She held her hand up to silence him.

"I know everything. You took away my memories of who I really am. I already had someone. Not only that, but I was also going to be a mom! You lied to me all this time!" He was surprised that she knew. But how?

"Who told you this?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"Lady Saaya." She said. A thought struck him. He replayed the name Saaya in his mind. Then remembered the color of her hair, her eyes, her voice, who she reminded him of. It all made sense.

_"Sarah."_ He whispered.

"I hate you Goblin King!" Robin then took off. Jareth's face turned red with rage.

"You won't escape me so easily!" He quickly turned into an owl and began to chase her. _"You can try to escape, but no one ever finds their way out." _Something flashed in Robin's memory. She remembered hearing that line before. It must have been before her memory was erased. Something was happening and was going to happen since she left Paris.

_Maybe if I call out his name!_ She thought. But she didn't even remember his name. She tried thinking hard. She needed to remember! _Please! What was your name!_

_"-...HELP ME!"_ She heard herself saying.

_Yes? What was the name?_ She said. She kept thinking as hard as she could. Jareth was gaining on her. There wasn't much time. The white barn owl was only a few feet away. She tried one last time and blurred the words from her mouth.

_"ERIK HELP ME!"_ A bright light appeared in front of her and she ran right into it and disappeared.

_"Where has she gone now?"_

* * *

_"Robin."_ She remembered this voice from somewhere. But where did it come from. _"Robin, open your eyes."_ She let her vision brighten and saw a strange girl hovering just abover her head.

"Haven't... I seen you before?" She said still a bit dazed.

_"You certainly have." _She answered. _"Back in Paris. I helped bring you and Erik together."_

"Erik?" She thought the name over and over. "The one for me?" She nodded. Everything came back to her. "You were always around us when we were troubled about each other."

_"That's right. I noticed that you were in trouble and I decided to help you."_ Robin looked around and saw that there was nothing around them but white light.

"Am I dead?" She asked. The girl laughed.

_"No, you're not dead. This is a world apart from your own."_ She said. _"I needed to bring you somewhere safe. But we won't be alone for very long."_

"Why?" But before she got an answer, a puff of smoke and glitter (XD) sprang from beside them and Sarah and Heart fell out of it. This was the first time Robin saw Sarah without a mask on since she arrived. "Sarah!" She ran over to her friend and hugged her so tight her spine nearly split in two.

"Robin! That hurts!" She let go.

"Sorry." he looked down at Heart and tilted her head. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Robin, don't you recognize her?" Sarah asked. She quirked an eyebrow.

_"Robin, this girl is your heart."_ The girl answered. _"She was created from your lost memories. No one can hear her voice unless you've met them before she was torn from you."_

"Wait, then how did Didymus hear her?" Sarah asked.

_"He didn't. He just knew what she was saying."_ Sarah and Robin exchanged confused looks. _"She's growing weaker due to your rejection to Erik."_ Robin looked at her and seemed a little more confused. _"The one you knew as Lord Kire is actually the man you were in love with."_

"Robin, think hard. What do you think Kire spells backwards?" Robin thought for a moment then a little light bulb went off in her head.

"That was him?!"

_"Robin, you must trust your heart with this truth. Please, don't lose sight of reality."_ The light suddenly disappeared along with the girl and they found themselves in the Labyrinth again.

"Robin!" She turned her head and saw Erik rounding the corner. This time, she tried not to run away.

"Erik." She stood up and stayed perfectly still. He approached her slowly making sure if she was going to run, he'd be ready to run too. But with every move he made, she stood her ground.

"You're not going to run?" She shook her head.

"I finally learned the truth." She said. "I can't run from you, Erik." He was surprised when he heard her name.

"Robin, did you just-" She held up her hand.

"I'm not finished." She said. "I remember only a little bit, but not everything. But, I know that you and I..." She began walking towards him and he kept moving closer to her. When they were in reaching distance, Robin took his hands in both of hers. "I want to know everything." Erik let a small smile appear on his face.

"Robin, do you remember the first song I heard you sing?" He said. "That time on the roof." She began thinking. She closed her eyes and her brows furrowed slightly. Almost like she was scanning the receses of her mind for an answer. "Do you remember?" She took in a deep breath and a flash went before her eyes. She could see herself standing on the roof, looking up at the moonlit sky and singing to herself.

_Dreams to dream in the dark of the night  
when the world goes wrong I can still make it right..._

Her eyes shot open.

"That song." She said mostly to herself. "I remember. It's been in my head for as long as I can remember."

"Because it was the first song you sang in my world. The first you sang to me." She closed her eyes again and saw herself in a strange place with rigid rock walls with a piano next to them. There were candles everywhere and a lake just past one of the many arrangements. She was standing with Erik all alone and was singing the song to him.

"I can see it." She said. Her body began moving closer to him. She let her mind control her actions now since she knew it was right. "Erik..." The next thing she knew, she was pressing her lips up to his.

_"It's time to go home."_

Heart stood up and began to shine even brighter. She then dispersed into a million glowing specks and surrounded Robin and entered her body causing her chest to start glowing where her heart was. When Erik and Robin broke away, she opened her eyes and looked slightly confused.

"Erik? What just happened?" She looked around. "Where are we?" Sarah's mouth dropped open.

"Don't you remember anything?" She asked.

"Sarah? When'd you get here?" She asked. Sarah smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Robin, do you honestly not remember?" Robin placed her index finger on her cheek and started thinking.

"All I remember is being in Jareth's castle then passing out after telling him I was taken." She shrugged. "Why? What happened?"

"Well, Jareth took your memories of Erik and replacd them with made up memories of him. He even made you his fiance." Robin's face was shocked.

"FIANCE!?!?!?!" She screamed. "That son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Robin, we came here to rescue you. I think you need to get out of here before HE has US killed." Sarah took Robin's hand and began dragging her along with Erik close behind.

_Same old Robin._ She thought.

* * *

Jareth returned to his Fae form after searching much of the Labyrinth for Robin, who mysteriously disappeared. There was no sign of her anywhere. He felt something shift in his shirt and quickly pulled out the crystal with Robin's false memories. Then, before his eyes, it shattered.

"No!"

The shards then flew away on the wind. They were being carried by some sort of force to something, or someone.

* * *

Sarah couldn't help thinking of Jarethand how this must be making him feel. She looked back on the time she rejected his offer to her those years ago. She wanted to go back and change it. She wanted to be with him. If only she could tell him how she felt. The next thing she knew, a sparkly dust-like substance was dancing around her.

"Sarah, what's happening?" Robin asked nervously. The shards then began to form a crystal heart. Sarah then wrote something on it and signed her name.

"Go back to him." She said and the heart flew off.

"What just-" Sarah was staring off in a daze. Robin then smirked at her sudden actions. "You like Jareth, don't you?" Sarah didn't hear her. She only kept watching the heart as it flew out of sight.

* * *

Jareth was about to returnto his owl form until he saw something flying towards him. It was a crystal heart. It landed in his hands.

"What is this?" He wondered. Then, he saw what was engraved on it.

_"You'll be in my heart. Sarah W."_

He smiled.

"So, you've finally realized it, have you?"


End file.
